


2000

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, No Plot, Platonic Relationships, a day in a life sorta thing but in text form, idk why i'm doing this, other members will probably show up, random chats, text fic, usage of curse words, wait there might be plot after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Jisung is dramatic, Felix tries to be a supportive friend, Hyunjin is vain sometimes and Seungmin just wants to listen to Day6 in peace.





	1. LOML

**Author's Note:**

> ...i don't even know :') i wanted to make something fun and lighthearted, so here goes XD  
>  can you tell how much i love SKi's 2000 liners :')  
> also, other members will probably show up in future updates. we'll see \o/
> 
> in case it's not obvious enough (lol):
> 
> daramjisung - (squirrel)jisung  
> felixboy - felix  
> MinDay - seungmin  
> hwangjanim - hyunjin

** twotriplezeros **

 

 **daramjisung** :  gUYS IM SCRESMN

 **felixboy** :  AAAA WHAT IS IT?1!!

 **felixboy** :  CAN I SCREAM TOO

 **MinDay** :  i lost my hearing just by reading this

 **daramjisung** :  I

 **daramjisung** :  JST

 **daramjisung** :  SAW

 **daramjisung** :  THE

 **MinDay** :  can you complete your sentence first before pressing send?

 **daramjisung** :  did i say u can interrupt

 **daramjisung** :  MOST

 **daramjisung** :  BEAUTIFUL

 **daramjisung** :  GORGEOUS

 **daramjisung** :  AMAZING

 **daramjisung** :  PERFECT

 **daramjisung** :  FANTASTIC

 

**_MinDay_ ** _has left the chat_

 

**_daramjisung_ ** _has added **MinDay** to join the chat_

 

 **daramjisung** :  HANDSOME HUMAN BEING TO HAVE EXISTED AND WALKED ON THIS PLANET

 **daramjisung** :  OMG I DONT EVEN KNWO IF HES REAL

 **felixboy** :  could it be god hmself??

 **hwangjanim** :  wait jisung r u in the library? i didnt see u when i walked in tho

 **daramjisung** :  …whut

 **hwangjanim** :  lol oh ok i thought you were talking about me

 **daramjisung** :  ew

 **felixboy** :  ew

 **MinDay** :  ew

 

**_MinDay_ ** _has left the chat_

**_daramjisung_ ** _has left the chat_

**_felixboy_ ** _has left the chat_

 

**_hwangjanim_ ** _has added **daramjisung** to join the chat_

**_hwangjanim_ ** _has added **MinDay** to join the chat_

**_hwangjanim_ ** _has added **felixboy** to join the chat_

 

 **hwangjanim** :  whata hyung gotta do to gain some respect in here man holy shit

 **felixboy** :  ok first of all, ur only 6 mths older than all of us

 **daramjisung** :  2ND OF ALL HELLO I JST MET THE LOML AND YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF? wow hyunjin your so full of yourself

 **hwangjanim** :  ok LISTEN here lil boy, /i/ could be the love of your life, you dont know that yet so why do you never talk about me

 **daramjisung** :  DISGUSTING

 **felixboy** :  lmao

 **felixboy** :  but seriously tho jisung who was it? you made me curiosu now

 **MinDay** :  i dont wanna know

 **daramjisung** :  LISTEN if i knew i wouldnt be here freakign  out with u guys. id probably be talkign with him

 **hwangjanim** :  lol more liek makign a fool of yourslef in front of him

 **daramjisung** :  IF U CUD JUS T SHUT THE FCK UP FOR A 2ND AND LET ME FREAK OUT IN PEACE

 **daramjisung** :  IS NO ONE LISTENIN TO ME

 **daramjisung** :  I JUST MET THE LOML

 **daramjisung** :  MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND

 **daramjisung** :  FUTURE HUSBAND

 **daramjisung** :  FUTURE EVERYTHING

 **daramjisung** :  AND I DONT EVEN KNOW HIS NAME

 

**_MinDay_ ** _has left the chat_

 

**_daramjisung_ ** _has added **MinDay** to join the chat_

 

 **daramjisung** :  STOP LEAVIGN ME WTH IS WRONG WITH U

 **felixboy** :  JISUNG CALM DOWN WE'RE LISTENING WE WANNA HELP

 **MinDay** :  STOP ADDING ME BACK. SOMEBODY STOP ME IM BOUTA POP OFF

 **felixboy** :  KSJDHASD TOO BUSY U KNOW MY BODY AINT ENOUGH

 **MinDay** :  LET ME LISTEN TO MY DAY6 IN PEACE OH DEAR GOD YOUR NOTIF IS ANNOYING AS HECK

 **hwangjanim** :  lol isnt that bts tho

 **MinDay** :  nobody asked for your opinion jinnie

 **hwangjanim** : :(

 **daramjisung** :  oMG OMF GUYSKSJHD I SEE HIM AGAIN OHSHIT

 **felixboy** :  ALKDJCSDF

 **daramjisung** :  HES SO BEAUTIFUL IM CRY

 **hwangjanim** :  well go and say hi then

 **MinDay** :  i'm muting y'all bye

 **MinDay** :  ((update me when jisung's stopped being a loser and actually talked to the guy))

 **felixboy** :  lol come back pls!! jisung needs our support lol

 **daramjisung** :  thanks felix, ur the only normal and supportive one here

 **daramjisung** :  also, i hate you hyunjin

 **hwangjanim** : ?__?

 **daramjisung** :  you PRESSURED me to say hi to him, so i did

 **daramjisung** :  or at least i tried to but then i tripped on my own foot and fell face first on the ground

 **daramjisung** : RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM

 **daramjisung** :  now i have a bleeding nose and a bruised forehead and a bruised pride and embarrassment as huge as jupiter

 **hwangjanim** : HAHAHAHA

 **felixboy** :  LMAOKJSSKD

 **MinDay** :  LOLOLOL

 **daramjisung** :  i hate y'all

 **daramjisung** :  the loml prolly think im a lameass weirdo now

 **hwangjanim** :  arent u? it's good he knows this from the start

 **daramjisung** :  KJASHDAS YOU MOCK MY PAIN. IM DISOWNING Y'ALL

 

**_daramjisung_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **felixboy** :  ok we hafta stop being mean to him lol especially you hyunjin!1!!

 **hwangjanim** :  :))))

 **MinDay** :  lol poor guy

 **hwangjanim** :  lol felix i’ll see you guys at your dorm in 30mins. i'll bring the chciken. he likes the honey bbq one right?

 **felixboy** :  YAS AND YASSSS

 **felixboy** :  i'll get the coke

 **MinDay** :  i'll just bring myself

 **hwangjanim** :  that's already enough ;)

 **MinDay** :  ...did you just wink at me

 **felixboy** :  eww

 **hwangjanim** :  ;)))

 **MinDay** :  disgusting

 

**_felixboy_ ** _has added **daramjisung** to join the chat_

 

 **daramjisung** :  JHSSDS WHY DID IT TAKEA WHOLE 5 MINUTES FOR YOU GUYS TO ADD ME BACK

 **daramjisung** :  OK SPILL IT DID U TLK BEHIDN MY BACK

 **daramjisung** :  OWN UP NOW

 **MinDay** :  ^^

 **felixboy** :  we didn’t! lol

 **hwangjanim** :  we did ^^

 **daramjisung** :  KJSHDAS I KNEW IT

 **hwangjanim** :  we're coming over to see your miserable self in person lol see you soon loser

 **daramjisung** :  i hate you guys

 **daramjisung** :  what did i do to deserve friends like y’all

 **daramjisung** :  i mustve betrayed a whole nation in my past life

 **daramjisung** :  im not opening the door

 **felixboy** :  it’s ok, i have the keys lol

 **daramjisung** :  ...........

 **daramjisung** :  if your coming over, there better be foods

 **hwangjanim** :  but i mean who do you think you are to be demanding and shit

 **daramjisung** :  WELL LET ME TELL U BTCH IM THE RESIDENT OF THIS DORM AND IM NOT GONNA LET YOU IN IF I DON’T WANT TO IF I SAY I WANT FOOD I WANT FOOD

 **hwangjanim** :  lolol felix will let me in. he’s my boy

 **daramjisung** :  i hate you. i hate you all. Pls delete yourself from my life

 **hwangjanim** :  love you 2 :*

 **felixboy** :  love you 3 :*

 **MinDay** :  JINSIMEURO I LOVED YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **hwangjanim** :  LOL

 **felixboy** :  ajskhdjaskhd

 **MinDay** :  LOL. For real tho. I loved you. now I don’t cause you’re an idiot

 **daramjisung** :  now is the right time for you all to leave the chatroom ((but don’t leave for real tho. Im lonely. Pls love me))

**_MinDay, hwangjanim_ ** _and **felixboy** has left the chat_

**daramjisung** :  WHAT DID I JUST SAY

 **daramjisung** :  RUDE

 **daramjisung** : whatever, i'll just love myself


	2. Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is having the worst day of his life. or maybe he's just exaggerating.

** twotriplezeros **

 

 **daramjisung** :  today is the worst day of my life

 **felixboy** :  why whats wrng? :(

 **hwangjanim** :  ok how many worst days are you goign to have?

 **hwangjanim** :  how many lives do yoi have??

 **MinDay** :  ^^^^^^^

 **MinDay** :  i thought you said yesterday was the worst day of your life

 **hwangjanim** :  or last monday when you fell in front of the so called love of your life lmao good time!

 **daramjisung** :  CAN U NOT

 **daramjisung** :  THAT WASNT FUNNY

 **daramjisung** :  I MET AND LOST THE LOML ON TH ESAME DAY

 **daramjisung** :  im still grieving if u must know hence the black clothes and all

 **MinDay** :  dont lie, you just havent done your laundry and black clothes are the only ones you cant see much stains on

 **daramjisung** :  ...ANYWAY id appreciate it if u cud stopmaking fun of me

 **daramjisung** :  cause i'll be forever alone now without my love

 **daramjisung** :  damn now im sad. today really is the worst day of my life

 **daramjisung** :  WHAT IS MY LIFE EVEN

 **felixboy** :  you wont be forever alone jisung! you have us

 **daramjisung** :  …damn that makes me even sadder tbh

 **hwangjanim** :  what an ungrateful brat

 **hwangjanim** :  you have been chosen to be friends with THE hwang hyunjin and possibly be bff with me for the rest of your life and you think that's a sad thing??

 **hwangjanim** :  YOU SHOULD BE CELEBRATING

 **hwangjanim** :  throw a party

 **hwangjanim** :  and be happy youve been blessed by my existence

 **daramjisung** :  WHY DO U ALWAYS MAKE EVERYTHING IS ABOUT U

 **daramjisung** :  IM THE ONE HAVING A BAD DAY

 **daramjisung** :  I NEED SOME COMFORTING NOT A REMINDER MY LIFE SUCKS WITH U IN IT

 **hwangjanim** :  because i'm

 **hwangjanim** :  wait for it

 **hwangjanim** :  wait for it

 **hwangjanim** :  wait

 **hwangjanim** :  ONEUL BAM JUINGONGEUN NAYA NA NAYA NAAA

 **MinDay** :  HAHAHAHA ok that was stupidly funny

 **daramjisung** :  wtf. somebody kill me pls

 **felixboy** :  wait! make me the inheritor for all your flannels and jackets before you die

 **daramjisung** :  WHO R U AND WHAT HAVE U DONE TO MY BOY

 **daramjisung** :  my boy would let me die immediately without pain instead of makign me go through the mess of organizing my shirts to be given out for donation

 **felixboy** : lol jk!! sorry i cant reply much and fast enuf im still in class!

 **hwangjanim** :  oh texting in class. what a bad boy

 **felixboy** :  ;)))

 **daramjisung** :  oh i see felix. ur lesson is more important than me, ur best friend of 10YEARS, whos having THE WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE

 **MinDay** :  why is today the worst day of your life tho jisung

 **MinDay** :  i mean not that i care

 **MinDay** :  but a good laugh is always good for the soul

 **hwangjanim** :  savage min is my favorite min

 **hwangjanim** :  but only when i'm not the target of his savageness

 **daramjisung** :  UGHH I WANT TO LEAVE THSI CHAT SO BAD

 **daramjisung** :  but then u gusy will talk bad about me again >__>

 **daramjisung** :  i hate you all!!!

 **MinDay** :  lol ok if you dont want to tell, thats even better for me tbh

 **daramjisung** :  TODAY IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **daramjisung** :  BECAUSE I ORDERED CHCIKEN SANDWICH

 **daramjisung** :  BUT THEY MISTAKENLY GAVE ME TUNA SANDWICH

 **daramjisung** :  IMAGINE TKIGN A BITE ON YORU CHICKEN SANDWICH

 **daramjisung** :  ONLY

 **daramjisung** :  TO

 **daramjisung** :  TASTE

 **daramjisung** :  FISH

 **felixboy** : LOLOLOL JISUNG WAYLT

 **hwangjanim** :  oh no, i'm so sorry to hear that jisung. i feel your pain ._.

 **hwangjanim** :  YOU EFFIN DRMAQUEEN WHY DIDNT U JUST LET THEM KNW AND ASK FOR THERIGHT SNADWICH

 **daramjisung** :  because i was lazy to walk back to the cashier

 **MinDay** :  where r u right now?

 **daramjisung** :  ? arts building lobby. y?

 **MinDay** :  stay right where you are

 **MinDay** :  im getting a bottled coke rn so i can hit you in the head with it

 **hwangjanim** :  get the large bottle. we need to make sure we're getting rid of the idiocy in one hit

 **MinDay** :  but i want to hit him several times though

 **daramjisung** :  HELLO IM STILL HERE AND CAN READ YOUR PLAN TO MURDER ME?

 **daramjisung** :  felix my boy, if i die, you can have all of my flannels and jackets and everythign u want

 **daramjisung** :  if teh police ask how i die, pls tell them the murder weapon is

 **daramjisung** :  a fucking

 **daramjisung** :  coca cola bottle

 **hwangjanim** :  bottle with an S cause im comign for u too

 **daramjisung** :  im going to die int he hands of my best friends. today turns out to be the best day of my life after all


	3. hwangjanim is missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is missing from the twotriplezeros group chat and the others investigate as to why their friend is not participating in the chat.

** twotriplezeros **

 

 **felixboy** :  but i told him i wont be available next week cause i already have plans with you guys!

 **MinDay** :  that's sweet of you for not wanting to ditch us, felix, but at the same time it's really stupid you're declining a date from someone you've been crushing on for a while now

 **daramjisung** :  MTE

 **felixboy** :  what?? hey i don't have a crush on changbin hyung >:(

 **felixboy** :  and it wasnt a date! other friends were going to be there too he said

 **MinDay** :  sure you don't ^^

 **daramjisung** :  lol then why are your face so red right now lolol

 **felixboy** :  i feel so attacked. hyunjin, our voice of reason, pls help me. tell them i don't have a crush on changbin hyung

 **daramjisung** :  OMG? hey yeah wheres hyunjin? lol we've been chatting for a while and i din even notice hes not here until u mentioned him haha

 **MinDay** :  maybe hes still working

 **felixboy** :  its a thurs, he doesnt have work on thursdays

 **MinDay** :  oh you're right :O

 **daramjisung** : meh prolly gracing other ppl's lives with his existence somewhere

 **daramjisung** :  and by gracing i mean cursing lol

 **felixboy** :  lol dont be mean

 **felixboy** :  maybe he doesnt want to participate cause we're not talkign about him :P

 **daramjisung** :  HAHA ur right

 **daramjisung** :  he thinks everythign revolves aroudn him. pls

 

* * *

 

**hwangjanim, MinDay**

 

 **MinDay** :  hey where you at?

 **MinDay** :  did you have dinner yet?

 **MinDay** :  i brought some foods but found out you're not at the dorm

 **MinDay** :  if you want food you better reply to me. or else i'll just finish them all myself~

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, hwangjanim**

 

 **daramjisung** :  hyunjin

 **daramjisung** :  hwang hyunjin

 **daramjisung** :  almighty prince hwang hyunjin?

 **daramjisung** :  sjakdhasd y r u ignoring me!!!!!!!!!

 **daramjisung** :  r u out there bullying other ppl that isnt me??

 **daramjisung** :  i'll let u know im offended by this!1!!!

 **daramjisung** :  YAHHH!!!

 

* * *

 

 

**felixboy, hwangjanim**

 

 **felixboy** :  do you think i have a crush on changbin hyung too??

 **felixboy** :  but i really dont tho

 **felixboy** :  what makes jisung and seungmin think that way?

 **felixboy** :  i just like him like i like otehr friends

 **felixboy** :  lol theres so much likes in that sentence

 

 **felixboy** :  hyunjin?

 **felixboy** :  are you okay?

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, hwangjanim**

 

 **daramjisung** :  omg!! did someone kidnap u or smthn??

 **daramjisung** :  shoudl i call teh police?

 **daramjisung** :  i knew that pretty face will cause you toruble someday

 **daramjisung** :  hyunjin

 **daramjisung** :  for real. im going to call the police if u dnt reply and say ur fine

 

* * *

 

 

**hwangjanim, MinDay**

 

 **MinDay** :  hey if you see this text, reply soon yeah? i tried calling your phone but couldnt get through

 

* * *

 

 

** Emergency **

 

 **daramjisung** _has added_ **felixboy** _and_ **MinDay** _to join the chat_

 

 **daramjisung** :  min, jinnie is not replyng mine and felix's text

 **MinDay** :  he's not replying mine either. i tried to call him but??

 **MinDay** :  he's not at the dorm either

 **felixboy** :  omg what happened to him

 **felixboy** :  he was fine when we finished dance practice

 **felixboy** :  he was in a good mood cause he had a date with noona right after

 **daramjisung** :  omg guys i think hes got kidnapped

 **daramjisung** :  lets call the police

 **MinDay** :  calm down! maybe his phone is out of batt

 **MinDay** :  and maybe he's stll with noona and doesnt want us to bother him

 **felixboy** :  ur right. we need to sty calm. if he doesnt reply in an hour or doesnt come back, we shoudl go outt and find him

 **felixboy** :  really. im worried

 **daramjisung** :  me too

 

* * *

 

 

** twotriplezeros **

 

 **hwangjanim** :  i feel like im gonna die

 **daramjisung** :  JFC THANK GOODNESS

 **daramjisung** :  SKFJKF I MEAN NOT THANKS GOODNESS UR GONNA DIE BUT THANK GOODNESS UR HERE NOW

 **daramjisung** :  what the fck happened where were u??

 **felixboy** :  is everythign okay??? why werent u replyign to our texts?

 **MinDay** :  where are you? are you heading back to the dorm now?

 **daramjisung** :  DID SOMEONE TRY TO KIDNAP U

 **daramjisung** :  istg i will hunt them down

 

 **hwangjanim** : noona broke up with me

 **hwangjanim** :  i dont knwo what to do

 **hwangjanim** :  i just keep walking and walkign and try find what i did wrong

 **hwangjanim** :  but i really hv no idea what made her broke up with me

 **felixboy** :  jinnie :( im sorry to hear that

 **MinDay** :  :((( did she say why?

 **daramjisung** :  maybe youre too pretty, hyunjin. prettier than her and she couldnt accpet that

 **MinDay** : HAN JISUNG CAN U NOT

 **felixboy** :  i hit him on the head for you

 **hwangjanim** :  thx felix

 **MinDay** :  where are you now?

 **hwangjanim** :  idk...smehwhre

 **MinDay** :  ok, what do you see?

 **hwangjanim** :  benches...fountain

 **MinDay** :  is it the campus fountain?

 **hwangjanim** :  yeah...i think it is.

 **MinDay** :  ok, just stay right where you are yeah? i'm gonna go get you

 **felixboy** :  im coming too

 **felixboy** :  but um im coming alone

 **felixboy** :   i think i hit jisung too hard

 **MinDay** :  thats ok. we'll take him to the hospital later if he still doesnt wake up

 

 **felixboy** :  we're already oow there hyunjin. hang on

 **hwangjanim** :  thanks guys :'(

 

* * *

 

 

** twotriplezeros **

 

 **daramjisung** :  thnx felix for giving me a fckn CONCUSSION

 **daramjisung** :  i feel ur love. rlly

 **daramjisung** :  i cant believe u guys left me

 **daramjisung** :  and fckn cuddled  at the park without me?!

 **daramjisung** :  i'll let you know im fckn hurt and offended by this

 **daramjisung** :  do i mean nothing to y'all?

 **daramjisung** :  what am i? just a joke to you?

 **MinDay** :  STOP SPAMMING ITS 3IN THE MNRING PPL R TRYIGN TO SLEEP

 **daramjisung** :  oh now you want me gone?

 **daramjisung** :  do you really hate me that much?

 **daramjisung** :  answer ME

 **daramjisung** :  ans

 **daramjisung** :  wer

 **daramjisung** :  meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **hwangjanim** :  SHUT UP OR ILL BLOCK U FOREBR IS THT WHAT U WANT

 **felixboy** :  skay guys, i got him

 **felixboy** :  threw his phoen away and cuddled with him. we're goign back to sleep now. you shud too

 **felixboy** : [voice message: HE'S NOT CUDDLING ME HE'S SQUISHING ME TO DEATH HALPPP]

 

* * *

 

 

**felixboy, hwangjanim**

 

 **felixboy** :  felix really threw my phoen away ICB

 **felixboy** :  his grip is so strong on me oml im gonna die jinnie

 **felixboy** :  before i do, i just want to let u know im sorry about what happened

 **felixboy** :  itll be ok jinnie

 **felixboy** :  love you boy

 **hwangjanim** :  FFS JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP ALREADY

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, hwangjanim**

**hwangjanim** :  thnx man

 **hwangjanim** :  love you too

 **hwangjanim** :  but only a little

 

* * *

 

 

** twotriplezeros **

 

 **daramjisung** :  [screenshot]

 **daramjisung** :  it’s the 7th day since hyunjin confessed to me

 **daramjisung** :  happy 7th daysary baby boy :*

 **felixboy** :  OMGGGG X'DDD

 

 **hwangjanim** :  kjfhjkhfaf shIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!

 

 **hwangjanim** _has left the chat_

 

 **daramjisung** :  [screenshot] iCB HE BLOCKED ME

 **daramjisung** :  WE HAVENT EVN REACHED 100 DAYS TOGETHER

 **felixboy** :  IM DYING HAHAH

 **MinDay** :  if you don’t shut up I’m going to block you too

 **daramjisung** :  you love me too much to block me

 **daramjisung** :  :*

 

 

 **daramjisung** will no longer be able to send you messages. Proceed to block **daramjisung**?

 **Yes**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to show a different side of their friendship, heh.  
> they bully and make fun of each other, but really, they love each other just as much too <3
> 
> thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos ^^ <33
> 
> ALSO, idk who the noona is haha.


	4. LMH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 of twotriplezeros stole daramjisung's man?

**daramjisung, felixboy**

**daramjisung** :  UNBLOCK ME BTCH

 **felixboy** :  LANGUAGE

 **felixboy** :  and i nvr blocked u pls im hurt by thsi accusation jisungie

 **daramjisung** :  no tke screenshot of that and send it to seungjin

 **felixboy** :  seungjin?

 **felixboy** :  u mean sungjin hyung from music major?

 **felixboy** :  howd u even know him lol

 **daramjisung** :  kjsdhkshd NO FELIX

 **daramjisung** :  SEUNGJIN

 **daramjisung** :  SEUNGMIN HYUNJIN AKA THE ONLY OFFENSIVE PPL WHO WOULD BLOCK ME

 **felixboy** : OHLOLOL lmao ok wait

 

* * *

 

 

**twotriplezeros**

 

 **felixboy**   _has added_ **hwangjanim**   _and_ **MinDay**   _to join the chat_

 

 **daramjisung** :  sjdkhsdjh

 **daramjisung** :  I LITERALLY LOOKED AWAY FOR 5 MINUTES AND YALL ALRSY OUT THERE STEALING MY MAN

 **felixboy** :  ?

 **hwangjanim** :  ??

 **MinDay** :  ???

 **daramjisung** :  oh dont u play dumb with me boys

 **daramjisung** :

**daramjisung** :  MY

 **daramjisung** :  MAN

 **hwangjanim** :  ayyye yo boy hyunjin lookin great in that pic

 **hwangjanim** :  do i look good in this picture or does this picture look good cause im in it? badum tss

 **daramjisung** :  kjsdsd thats not the point??

 **daramjisung** :  you stole my man??

 **hwangjanim** :  how can i steal myself from myself jisungie, does that evn make sense

 **hwangjanim** :  wait is that actually possible tho?

 **hwangjanim** :  cause id liek to steal myself tbh

 **daramjisung** :  KHSKJADA

 **felixboy** :  i hate to be the one to break the news to u jisungie but jinnie is not ur man anymore, he dumped yo ass on the 7th day of ur rs in case u forgot

 **MinDay** :  correction, jinnie was never his to begin with lolol one of his imaginary relationships again

 **daramjisung** :  LISTEN U DEMONS

 **daramjisung** :  I AINT GOT TIME TO PLAY ARND HERE

 **MinDay** : RME ok who is this man we allegedly stole from you

 **daramjisung** :

**MinDay** :  ? which one is your man?? jeongin or minho hyung?

 **daramjisung** :  ...my man

 **MinDay** :  are you illiterate now? i said WHICH ONE

 **daramjisung** :  the angelic looking one

 **MinDay** :  me?

 **felixboy** :  seungmin?

 **hwangjanim** :  or me?

 **felixboy** :  hahaha hyunjin youre not even in the pic!!

 **daramjisung** :  OH PLS. seungmin is a fckn demon have you tried leaving a SINGLE SPECK OF DUST ON HIS BED?

 **daramjisung** :  he fckn nags at u for DAYS

 **daramjisung** :  he has so much to say and he says it fast liek wtf did he even breathe for a second

 **daramjisung** :  that just reminded me we wanted to recruit u as the 4th member of 3racha. whatd u say?

 **daramjisung** :  WAIT STOP DISTRACTING ME

 **daramjisung** :  IM MAD

 **felixboy** :  calm down jisung lmao

 **daramjisung** :  DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN

 **hwangjanim** :  if it's not seungmin then who lol

 **hwangjanim** :  istg ur so ridic jisung lmao

 **hwangjanim** :  its annoyingly entertaining tbh haha

 **daramjisung** :  boy u can appreciate me next time this isnt the time for that

 

 **daramjisung** :  !!!!!!!!!!!! THE FCKN AUDACITY

 **daramjisung** :

**daramjisung** :  EXPLAN YOURSELF HYUNJIN

 **hwangjanim** :  what is there to explain, i alwasys look this good. pls get used to it alreayd

 **hwangjanim** :  WHERED U EVEN GET THESE PICS?

 **hwangjanim** :  r u a stalker

 **hwangjanim** :  yikes

 **MinDay** :  FIRST OF ALL IT WASNT JUST A SPECK OF DUST

 **MinDay** :  IT WAS CRUMBS OF COOKIES AND EMPTY BOTTLE OF COKE

 **MinDay** :  I WANT TO YELL JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!!!!!!

 **MinDay** :  JISUNG YOU'RE SO GROSS. DON’T YOU EVER SIT AND EAT ON MY BED EVER AGAIN!

 **felixboy** :  hahahaasjdhjsd log off seungmin

 **daramjisung** :  I CNAT FCKN BELIEVE MY EYES

 **daramjisung** :  FELIX TOO? BOY I TRUSTED U

 **daramjisung** :

**daramjisung** :  WOW

 

 **daramjisung**   _has changed the group name to_   **jisung & the 3TRAITORS**

 

 **felixboy** :  WHY AM I A TRAITOR NOW SKJDSDJISUNG IM SAD

 **hwangjanim** :  exfcknscuse me boy?? who you calling traitors?? turn your location on right nOW

 **MinDay** :  wait lemme get this straight. Your man is minho hyung? O___o

 **daramjisung** : oh so his name is minho huh

 **felixboy** :  omg you didn’t even know his name? HAHAH

 **felixboy** :  ok im not sad anymore. This is way too amusing

 **felixboy** :  since wen is he your man tho lol

 **daramjisung** :  FRM THE MOMENT I LAID MA EYES ON HIM

 **MinDay** :  im telling you guys, jisung is deluded

 **hwangjanim** :  I must say you have great taste jisung lol

 **daramjisung** :  THANK YOU

 **hwangjanim** :  I must also say youre too low of a standard for his taste

 **daramjisung** :  KJZDH TURN YOUR LOCATION ON

 **felixboy** :  how were we suppsed to know hes your man lol

 **MinDay** :  which we all know he isn’t

 **daramjisung** :  well hes not. Yet

 **daramjisung** :  icb u all been hiding the loml all this time =[

 **daramjisung** :  I really thought u gusy were my friends

 **hwangjanim** :  HOLD UR HORSES THIS IS THE SO CALLED LOVE OF YOUR LIFE

 **hwangjanim** :  THE ONE YOU FELL IN FRONT OF

 **hwangjanim** :  OML HAHAHAH

 **daramjisung** :  must u remind me of that?

 **MinDay** :  jisung minho hyung is way out of your league lol.

 **felixboy** :  He’s very popular at campus and has lots of admires. If you don’t mine competing then go ahead~ but be careful alright?

 **daramjisung** :  …really?

 **daramjisung** :  damn

 **daramjisung** :  ok I get it. hes way too good for me

 **daramjisung** :  and im just a nobody even to you guys

 **daramjisung** :  mannn i knew i dint stand a chance but it still stings lmao

 **felixboy** :  hey you know that’s not true

 **MinDay** :  jisung, you’re not a nobody

 **hwangjanim** :  yeah man

 **hwangjanim** :  hey btw im sorry if i went too far and offended you

 **hwangjanim** :  really

 **daramjisung** :  yeah whatever

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, felixboy**

 

 **felixboy** :  his name is Lee Minho. A dance major and our senior at school. He leads our dance team and is a really cool and chill guy!

 **felixboy** :  youll really love him. If u haven’t already lol

 **felixboy** :  and I honestly think he’ll want to be friends with u too

 **felixboy** :  listen, I can introduce u guys, ok?

 **felixboy** :  like jinnie said, we’re sorry if we went too far and hurt ur feelings.

 **felixboy** :  don’t u ever think ur worth less than anyone anymore ok?

 **felixboy** :  ur an amazing friend and persn jisungie :*

 **felixboy** :  liek if u dnt hve anyone and are not married by 40, I’ll step in and marry u

 **felixboy** :  thats how mch I love u lol!

 

 **felixboy** :  but for both our sake pls find someone and marry them tho ._.

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, MinDay**

 

 **MinDay** :  jisungieeeeeeeeeee

 **MinDay** :  Minnie is so very sorrieeeeeeeeeeee

 **MinDay** :  ok ew why am I disgusting lol

 **MinDay** :  but really tho, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, sungie.

 **MinDay** :  you know none of us mean what we say right?

 **MinDay** : our friendship is based on our playfulness and savage comments to each other that sometimes we don’t even think before we say that may possibly hurt each other

 **MinDay** :  and im really sorry if I went too far today

 **MinDay** :  anyway I know minho hyung cause he was in the choir group before! Now he’s more focused on his dance team

 **MinDay** :  I still have his contact if you want?

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, hwangjanim**

**hwangjanim** :  twitter- @25lmh10, ig, kkt, line- @real25LMH10, fb – [link], phone no. xxxxxxxxxx

 **hwangjanim** :  i know u stalk me daily!! have some variety and try the links I gve to u

 

* * *

 

 

**daramjisung, lmhohoho**

 

 **lmhohoho** :  hi! Is this Han Jisung?

 **daramjisung** :  depnds on who wants to know

 **lmhohoho** :  oh sorry! I’m Lee Minho from SKi dance team!

 **lmhohoho** :  this might be a little abrupt and weird and I’m reeeeally sorry for that. But I sorta got myself in a bet with my friends where we’re doing this rap battle thingy?

 **lmhohoho** :  it’s really stupid cause I don’t even rap? But the winning prize is tempting lol

 **lmhohoho** :  but the price for losing is not as fun either so I really don’t want to lose

 **lmhohoho** :  my friends say I can seek help from you? you do underground hiphop right? That’s really cool!

 **daramjisung** :  ok this is a lot to take, I just woke up from a nap. Which lee minho again? Can you send me a pic?

 **lmhohoho** :  omg im sorry for bothering you D:

 **lmhohoho** : but um yeah sure

 **lmhohoho** :

 

 

* * *

 

 

**jisung & the 3TRAITORS**

 

 **daramjisung** :  [screenshot]

 **daramjisung** :  WTF IS HAPPENING

 **daramjisung** :  IS THIS THE REAL LIFE

 **felixboy** :  KSJDHS OR IS THIS JUST FANTASY

 **MinDay** :  ...caught in a landslide?

 **hwangjanim** :  NO ESCAPE FROM REALITYYYYYY

 **daramjisung** :  skjhfajshf

 **daramjisung** :  IS THIS FOR REAL

 **daramjisung** :  AM I STILL DREAMIGN

 **felixboy** :  looks real to me:D

 **daramjisung** :  HOWD HE GET MY NUMEBR

 **daramjisung** :  WAIT WHICH ONE OF U GUSY GAVE HIM MY NUMBER?

 **daramjisung** :  it has to be one of u guys cause i hv no other friends tbh

 **hwangjanim** :  me

 **MinDay** :  me

 **felixboy** :  meeeeeee! :D

 **daramjisung** :  sjkhasj this is the most love ive evr felt for u gusy

 **daramjisung** :  AND OMG I JUST SAW U GUYS' MSGS

 **daramjisung** :  DO U LOEV ME THAT MUCH ;___;

 **daramjisung** :  IVE NVR FELT SO LOVED IN MY LIFE

 

 **daramjisung**   _has changed the group name to_   **twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe**

 

 **daramjisung** :  i fell asleep and didnt see teh msgs lmao

 **hwangjanim** :  heol

 **felixboy** :  omg lolol

 **MinDay** :  i thought you were sulking pls

 **hwangjanim** :  yeah man i was strating to feel a lil bit guilty

 **daramjisung** :  KJKJSHAS LET ME GIVE EVERY EACH AND ONE OF U A HUG ADN A KISS

 **felixbox** :  YEAYYYY \o//////

 **MinDay** :  umm no thanks!

 **hwangjanim** :  i'll pass too

 **felixboy** :  oh well more hugs and kisses fo

 

 **felixboy** :  u gusy jisung literally jumped on me teh moment i stepped into our dorm

 **felixboy** :  i still dk if i passed out of concussion or cause he suffocated me with his hugs and excessive kisses

 **MinDay** :  it's what you deserved

 **hwangjanim** :  lolol your misery is our happiness

 **felixboy** :  but i mean i wasnt in pain or misery or anything

 **felixboy** :  i like jisung and his husg and kisses so jokes on you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **hwangjanim** :  ew

 **MinDay** :  ew

 **felixboy** :  i like you gusy too, come give me hugs and kisses too pls :*

 **hwangjanim** :  felixboy, dont be alarmed but i think you hve caught

 **hwangjanim** :  the jisung disease

 **MinDay** :  it could be contagious so pls stay away from me for the next couple of days

 **felixboy** :  you wish (✿◠‿◠)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's sns usernames are all fake and made up of course. sorry if those accounts actually exist o__o


	5. #whippedjisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy weekend! here's a short update ^^

**twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe**

 

 **MinDay** :  please be praying for me...

 **felixboy** :  D:

 **daramjisung** :  what happened?!

 **felixboy** :  whats wrong?? i'll be prayign  >.<

 **MinDay** :  i woke up a minute too late and now hyunjin gets to use the bathroom first

 **MinDay** :  i'm

 **daramjisung** :  >.> jc why r u such a dramaqueen smh

 **felixboy** :  lolol minnie! i thought smthn bad happened. thank goodness!

 **MinDay** :  this IS bad

 **MinDay** :  he takes forever in the bathroom

 **MinDay** :  at this rate i'm gonna miss the whole morning classes SIGH

 **daramjisung** :  ok no offense but im so sick of u being this dramatic lil shit

 **felixboy** :  i dont think ur in the position to say that jisung lol

 **MinDay** :  LOL ikr. pls find a mirror and take a look at yourself pls

 **daramjisung** :  i just did and im shooketh at hw handsome i am even with my bed hair wow

 **felixboy** :  lol u miss the point

 **MinDay** :  omg did you get possessed by hyunjin

 **daramjisung** :  whtevr im goign bck to sleep now

 **daramjisung** :  i dont hve class today woohooo

 **MinDay** :  ugh jelz

 **MinDay** :  felix can i come over and use your bathroom?

 **MinDay** :  i really don't think hyunjin's coming out anytime soon -__- and i'm already late

 **felixboy** :  yeah sure! i hv to go now tho but i'll leave the door unlocked

 **daramjisung** :  wtf? what if a serial killer comes in????

 **MinDay** :  they'll die of a heartattack first seeing your face don't worry fam

 **daramjisung** :  thats comforting to know

 **daramjisung** :  WAIT WHAT

 **daramjisung** :  THE DISRESPEKT

 

 

 **hwangjanim** :  u can use the bathroom now minnie!

 **MinDay** :  -___-

 **MinDay** :  i'm already in class pls

 **MinDay** :  what do you even do in the bathroom

 **hwangjanim** :  tnks for taking interest in my lfie. i appreciate my existence of course. i thank god and my parents good genes for this face

 **MinDay** :  ...k bye

 

 

 **MinDay** :  i saw jisung with minho

 **hwangjanim** :  !!! pic or it didnt happen

 **MinDay** :  [photo]

 **felixboy** :  !!!!

 **MinDay** :  i cant believe this day  has come

 **MinDay** :  a day where jisung could actually shut his mouth off

 **MinDay** :  liek...he was so quiet?????? jisung? quiet?? not saying anything?? i had to do double take to make sure it's him lol

 **felixboy** :  i hope hes not making a fool of himself infront of minho hyung lol

 **hwangjanim** :  [photo] dude he looks so whipped for minho hyung lmao

 **felixboy** :  HAHAH omg i almost choked on my drink

 **MinDay** :  this zoomed in pic of jisung shouldve come with a warning tag lmao hazardous

 

 **hwangjanim** _has changed the group name to_ **#whippedjisung & his 3SUPPORTERS**

 

 **darhamjisung** :  sjdhjasd what is the meaning of this

 **hwangjanim** :  WTF IS A DARHAMJISUNG LOL

 **darhamjisung** :  boy dont u disrespekt the name minho hyung gave to me

 **darhamjisung** :  its daramji+hamster+jisung if u must kno

 **hwangjanim** :  lmao #whipped

 **felixboy** :  #whipped (but its cute ;) )

 **MinDay** :  #WHIPPED

 **hwangjanim** :  i cant believe yall already have pet names for each other

 **hwangjanim** :  like. literal pet names lmao

 **darhamjisung** :  stfu

 **hwangjanim** :  what do u call him, mintokki? lmao

 **darhamjisung** :  if u dont stfu i will murder u in ur sleep

 **hwangjanim** :  dont be liek taht jisungie, what if mintokki took a peek at ur phone and saw that? ur gonna scare him

 **darhamjisung** :  skjdhasjd U BETTA WATCH OUTBOY IM COMIGN FOR U AS SOON AS IM DOEN WITH MINTOKKI

 **darhamjisung** :  *MINHO HYUNG

 **hwangjanim** :  OMG HAHAH

 **felixboy** :  LOL

 **MinDay** :  #WHIPPED #AF

 **darhamjisung** :  a daily psa:

 **darhamjisung** :  I FCKN HATE YALL

 **hwangjanim** :  in this house we support #whippeddarhamjisung and his #mintokkihyung

 **darhamjisung** :  thanks but still hate yall


	6. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daramjisung & lmhohoho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you start reading this chapter, just want to let you know this chat happened before the previous chapter's chat, hence the name is still daramjisung instead of darhamjisung. it also happened on the same day minho first texted jisung!
> 
> i know i write so much of jisung's in this fic orz but i do have plans for other characters too!

** daramjisung, lmhohoho **

 

**daramjisung** :  oh ive seen u aroudn, yes!

**daramjisung** :  so whered u get my number from

**lmhohoho** :  felix and hyunjin gave it to me! we're in the same dance team ^^ they were the one who told me you did underground hiphop too

**lmhohoho** :  (which i still think is cool btw *__*)

**daramjisung** :  hehheh thank you!

**daramjisung**   howd u manage to get urself into a rap battle tho lol

**lmhohoho** :  idk hahah my friends are crazy and spontaneous

**lmhohoho** :  one minute we were doing free style dance and then another minute everyone wanted to do rap battle

**lmhohoho** :  idgi either lol

**daramjisung** :  lol i just scrolled up again, u mentioned about prizes?

**daramjisung** :  what are u getign if u win and if u lose? lol

**lmhohoho** :  !!! winner will get their meals covered by the others for a whole week!

**lmhohoho** :  losers will....yeah take turns to pay the meals for the winner haha

**lmhohoho** :  i could save a lot of money if i win lol

**daramjisung** :  hahaha do u eat lots or smthn? :P

**lmhohoho** :  um i do LOL

**daramjisung** :  same omg lol

**lmhohoho** :  haha! glad to find another food lover!

**lmhohoho** :  if i win then i can buy you foods lol

**lmhohoho** :  well i mean i wont be the one buying it. i guess sharing is more accurate lol

**daramjisung** :  nice. i pity the person whose turn it is to pay lol

**lmhohoho** :  not our money not our problem LOL

**daramjisung** :  lol tru dat

**lmhohoho** :  hey jisung i'll ttyl yeah? my shift is about to start soon

**lmhohoho** :  lets discuss more later kk

**daramjisung** :  oh ok! :)

**lmhohoho** :  it's been really nice talking to you!

**daramjisung** :  same ^^

 

 

**lmhohoho** :  i have 30mins break and i've been curious about something

**daramjisung** :  what is it?

**lmhohoho** :  your username lol

**lmhohoho** :  daramjisung as in squirrel jisung??

**daramjisung** :  lolol yeh thats right!

**daramjisung** :  ppl have been telling me i look like a squirrel lol ive been called that since i was a kid and it stuck to me until now!

**daramjisung** :  i mean squirrels are cute right lol it's not a bad thing to be called that

**lmhohoho** : omg you must be cute like a squirrel if ppl call you that

 

* * *

 

** twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe **

 

**felixboy** :  you wish (✿◠‿◠)

 

 

**daramjisung** :  [screenshot]

**daramjisung** :  IM WEAK AF

**daramjisung** :  he thinks i might look cute

**daramjisung** :  will he think i look cute if he actually sees me

**MinDay** :  do you want an honest answer for that or

**daramjisung** :  DONT

**daramjisung** :  dont say anything

**daramjisung** :  dont ruin it for me

**felixboy** :  well ur a qt tho jisung, i think he will think ur cute too ;)

**daramjisung** :  sjhasfjh only a qt will recognize another qt. thank u felix ;)

**felixboy** :  ;)))

**hwangjanim** :  pls end me lol

 

* * *

 

** daramjisung, lmhohoho **

 

**daramjisung** :  well idk about that lol

**daramjisung** :  i'll let u be the judge haha

**lmhohoho** :  haha send me a picture then!

**daramjisung** :  oh but umm lol i dont take a lot of selcas tho.....

**lmhohoho** :  take a new one now! haha

 

* * *

 

** twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe **

 

**daramjisung** :  [screenshot]

**daramjisung** :  omG

**daramjisung** :  quick i dnt hve much time

**daramjisung** :  which one do i look cuter in

**daramjisung** :

**daramjisung** :

**daramjisung** :

**daramjisung** : djsdlksdj hurry!

**felixboy** :  this

**MinDay** :  definitely this

**hwangjanim** :  no, this

**daramjisung** :  GUYS

**daramjisung** :  PLS

**daramjisung** :  I HVE NO TIME TO PLAY

**daramjisung** :  if i did i wouldve fite y'all!!!

**felixboy** :  lolol just send whichever jisung! u look cute in all of em lol

**daramjisung** :  i know but liek which one is cuteR? cuteST?

**hwangjanim** :  if u dont send one now, i will personally send this to him myself

**hwangjanim** : 

**MinDay** :  HAHA

**felixboy** :  OMG LOL! still cute tho hahah

**daramjisung** :  asjdhajds BIJ i wont let u sabotage my relationship with minho

 

* * *

 

** daramjisung, lmhohoho **

 

**daramjisung** :  ok lol

**daramjisung** :

**lmhohoho** :  omg it's the cheeks isn;t it??

**lmhohoho** :  i get it now

**lmhohoho** :  you're so cute jisungie!!!

 

* * *

 

** twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe **

 

**daramjisung** :  HE SAID IM CUTE HE CALLED ME JISUNGIE

**hwangjanim** :  he calls me hyunjinnie

**daramjisung** :  NOBODY ASKED U

 

* * *

 

** daramjisung, lmhohoho **

 

**lmhohoho** :  you also look familiar tho...hmm

**daramjisung** : ...really?? have you seen me around campus?

**lmhohoho** :  i think so??

**lmhohoho** :  ...omg

**lmhohoho** :  i think it was you?? that i saw?

**lmhohoho** :  i think you were headed somewhere and then you fell down in front of the arts building?

**lmhohoho** :  that was you right?

**daramjisung** :  oh um

**daramjisung** :  maybe?

 

* * *

 

** twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe **

 

**daramjisung** :  [screenshot]

**daramjisung** :  he remembers me

**daramjisung** :  i

**daramjisung** :  wnt to die

**hwangjanim** :  OMG HAHAHA

**MinDay** :  lolol

**felixboy** :  haha omg senpai noticed u!1!!!

**daramjisung** :  kill me pls

**daramjisung** :  END ME

 

* * *

 

** daramjisung, lmhohoho **

 

**lmhohoho** : oh no D:

**lmhohoho** :  i remember there was blood too!

**lmhohoho** :  are you okay now?

**lmhohoho** :  i wanted to help but you were gone so quickly!

**daramjisung** :  um yeah im ok

**daramjisung** :  umm that was embarrassing hyung. i didnt think u woudl see that

**lmhohoho** :  how could i not!

**lmhohoho** :  a cute person fell right before my eyes

**lmhohoho** :  impossible not to notice

**lmhohoho** :  i'm glad you're ok though!

**lmhohoho** :  and that you didn't hurt that pretty nose of yours!

**lmhohoho** :  i mean i hope not o__o

 

* * *

 

** twotriplezeros aka the best ppl in the whole universe **

 

**daramjisung** :  [screenshot]

**daramjisung** :  im dead

**daramjisung** :  im gone

**daramjisung** :  bury me with this screenshot

**felixboy** :  lolol aksjhkjad

**hwangjanim** :  rip

**MinDay** :  rip

**felixboy** :  you spelled whipped wrong guys lol

**felixboy** :  WHIPPED

**daramjisung** :  sjdhsdkf


	7. what's up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is avoiding Changbin. Hyunjin wants Seungmin's attention.

** darhamjisung, spearB **

 

 **spearB** :  you back at your dorm?

 **darhamjisung** :  yessss thx for caring and asking~ i arrived safely~

 **spearB** :  mm k but like is felix there?

 **darhamjisung** :  ._.

 **darhamjisung** :  u never cared about me did u

 **spearB** :  8]

 **spearB** :  so is felix home or not??

 **darhamjisung** :  whyyyy

 **darhamjisung** :  do you careee

 **darhamjisung** :  whyyyy

 **darhamjisung** :  do you want to knowww

 **spearB** :  why are you so annoying

 **darhamjisung** :  bye

 **spearB** :  wait!

 **spearB** :  felixxxx?

 **darhamjisung** :  hyung u have his number go text him pls why are U annoying and pretending to care about me when u dont -__-

 **spearB** :  OK I'M SORRY

 **spearB** :  i'm glad you arrived safely, really

 **spearB** :  if you didn't who's gonna cover your part in the new song

 **darhamjisung** :  YES! YOU CANT LIVE WITHOUT ME! NO ONE WILL RAP BETTER THAN ME! 3RACHA WITHOUT ME WILL ONLY BE RACHA

 **spearB** :  ....k

 **spearB** :  ferreal tho felix has been avoiding me idk man

 **spearB** :  he's not answering my texts and calls much

 **darhamjisung** :  really? O__o

 **darhamjisung** :  well hes been busy with some projects these past week maybe thats why

 **darhamjisung** :  hes barely at the dorm these days too

 **spearB** :  huh is that so

 **spearB** :  maybe i've been overthinking too much then

 **spearB** :  ok bye you're no longer needed

 **darhamjisung** :  RUDE A F

 **spearB** :  btw 3RACHA without you will be

 **spearB** :  2PERIOR

 **darhamjisung** :  SJDHSKJFH BYE

 

* * *

 

** felixboy, spearB **

 

 **spearB** :  hey

 **spearB** :  wanna get lunch together tomorrow?

 **felixboy** :  sorry hyung, im busy

 **spearB** :  well then dinner?

 **felixboy** :  hyung im really busy. i have two projects due next week

 **spearB** :  are you for real or are you just avoiding me?

 **spearB** :  why are you avoiding me?

 **felixboy** :  what? im not avoiding u. like i said, im busy

 **spearB** :  yeah? can't even spend like idk 10-15mins to get lunch/dinner with me?

 **felixboy** :  hyung, pls

 **felixboy** :  ittyl i hve stuff to do

 **spearB** :  yeah k. the last time you said that, you never text me back

 

* * *

 

** felixboy, MinDay **

 

 **felixboy** :  can i talk about smthn with u?

 **MinDay** :  what kind of thing~

 **felixboy** :  remember that one time u said i had a crush on changbin hyung?

 **MinDay** :  eyeaaahhhh?

 **MinDay** :  do you? kkk

 **felixboy** :  u_u

 **MinDay** :  you dont?

 **MinDay** :  that's ok too felix!

 **MinDay** :  i'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. i promise i won't bring it up again! <3

 **felixboy** :  i...idk minnie u_u

 **felixboy** :  since you guys mentioned that i kept thinkign about it ever since??

 **felixboy** :  like...i cant stop thinking about it. cant stop thinkign about changbin hyung

 **MinDay** :  oh!

 **MinDay** :  how do you feel about that? about changbin hyung?

 **felixboy** :  i...think you gusy are right

 **felixboy** :  i think i like him

 **MinDay** :  aww isn't that a good thing!!

 **felixboy** :  what? of course its not a good thing

 **MinDay** :  huh? what do you mean?

 **felixboy** :  ?? he has a gf??

 **felixboy** :  im so scared he’ll find out about my feelings for him minnie u__u

 **felixboy** :  hes gonna be so weirded out and even disgusted jsjdhdjhds

 **MinDay** :  that's not true! you don't know that for sure

 **MinDay** :  this gf of his you speak of, is it really his gf?

 **felixboy** :  well yeah?? he talked about her before

 **felixboy** :  met her once

 **felixboy** :  real pretty real nice etc etc everything im not etc

 **felixboy** :  now i cnt meet up with changbin hyung cause im scared of him finding out sajkdhsda

 **MinDay** :  is that why you've been purposely avoiding him?

 **felixboy** :  what?

 **felixboy** :  i wasnt avoiding him

 **MinDay** :  .....right

 **felixboy** :  .........OK IVE BEEN AVOIDIGN HIM

 **felixboy** :  T____T

 **felixboy** :  what else am i supposed to do orz

 **MinDay** :  just act as usual.

 **MinDay** :  you acting like this just makes it all the more suspicious

 **MinDay** :  even worse what if he misunderstood? he might think you're avoiding him cause you hate him or something

 **felixboy** :  ...god no u__u

 **felixboy** :  i just need some time away from him and get rid of these feelings u_u

 **felixboy** :  how am i supposed to do that if im around him

 **felixboy** :  i feel like im gonna fall harder for him u__u

 **MinDay** :  felix :(

 **MinDay** :  you know i can't make the decision for you

 **MinDay** :  just do what you want, NEED to do. it's good to listen to your head but you have to consider what your heart is saying too.

 **MinDay** :  it's really up to you. i'm here to support you and whatever decision you make

 **MinDay** :  and also call you out when you're being stupid, yes

 **felixboy** :  hahah minnie....

 **felixboy** :  thanks tho...i guess i need to really think this thru again

 **MinDay** :  yes you doooo and i'll be here to hold your hand through all of ittt~

 **felixboy** :  aaaaaaa T___T I LOVE YOUUUUUUU

 **MinDay** :  I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOO  :*

 

* * *

 

** hwangjanim, MinDay **

 

 **hwangjanim** :  seungminaaa~

 **hwangjanim** :  kim seungmin~~

 **hwangjanim** :  seungminnie~

 **hwangjanim** :  heol TT

 **hwangjanim** :  y r u ignoring me TT

 **hwangjanim** :  im so saddddd TT

 **hwangjanim** :  seungminnnnnnnn T__T

 **hwangjanim** :  i know u see this on your notif tab

 **hwangjanim** :  i also know ur classes and u dont have any rn!!

 **hwangjanim** :  so y r u ignoring me TT

 

 **MinDay** :  lol hyunjin!

 **MinDay** :  calm down. i'm not ignoring you lol

 **hwangjanim** :  TT

 **MinDay** :  i had a serious talk with felix, sorry i'm replyign late! but i'm here now lol

 **hwangjanim** :  huh? what talk?

 **hwangjanim** :  but the group chat is silent??

 **MinDay** :  he chatted with me privately

 **hwangjanim** :  :(

 **hwangjanim** :  y wasnt i included :(

 **hwangjanim** :  i feel so left out!

 **MinDay** :  aww dont be, pls! he just needed some advice on something. that's all. do you need something?

 **MinDay** :  did you left your notes again? ._.

 **hwangjanim** :  i need something but not my notes!

 **MinDay** :  then what is it?

 **hwangjanim** :  your attention!

 **MinDay** :  lolol

 **hwangjanim** :  hey im serious! D:<

 **hwangjanim** :  give me your attention! all of it!

 **MinDay** :  lol jinnie you're so ridiculous!

 **hwangjanim** :  T__T

 **MinDay** :  ok you already have my attention, in case you haven't noticed lol

 **hwangjanim** :  really? all of it? or is half of it still with felix? D<

 **MinDay** :  lol

 **MinDay** :  all of it. i promise

 **MinDay** :  now what is it you really need?

 **hwangjanim** :  ...nothing else

 **hwangjanim** :  cant i just chat with u because i want to? D; i havent seen u since morning!

 **MinDay** :  nawww did hyunjinnie miss me? ;)

 **hwangjanim** :  dont you miss /me/?

 **MinDay** :  lolol

 **hwangjanim** :  k u_u

 **hwangjanim** :  hey hey lets get dinner out tonight

 **MinDay** :  ok! i want to eat some noodles :9

 **MinDay** :  hold on lemme ask felix and jisung if they wanna join us

 **hwangjanim** :  minnie wait!!

 **MinDay** :  what is it

 **hwangjanim** :  i already asked them. theyre busy tonight

 **MinDay** :  huh really? doing what?

 **hwangjanim** :  um u know, stuff

 **hwangjanim** :  which is totally fine! we can go with them some otehr time

 **MinDay** :  well ok then. what do you feel like eating tonight??

 **MinDay** :  pls say noodles lol

 **hwangjanim** :  noodles! :D

 **MinDay** :  assaaaaa. lets go to that ramen shop in myeongdong!!

 **hwangjanim** :  lol ok! my last class for today ends at 4pm o-<-<

 **MinDay** :  mine ends at 2pm \o//// wait outside the dormitory and i'll meet you there? lets go window shopping for a bit lol. i feel like it's been a while since i went out to play

 **hwangjanim** :  sounds good! see you later!

 **MinDay** :  see youuuuuuuu <3


	8. what friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin has something to tell Jisung and Felix.

** darhamjisung, hwangjanim **

**hwangjanim** :  i hv qns for u

 **darhamjisung** :  no.1 tell me who u think u r

 **hwangjanim** :  this is srs man

 **darhamjisung** :  lulz k what is it, make it quick pls

 **hwangjanim** :  ...k i'll just ask felix then

 **darhamjisung** :  DUDE

 **darhamjisung** :  ASK ME

 **darhamjisung** :  IF U DONT ITLL LITERALLY KILL ME

 **darhamjisung** :  ILL KEEP THINKING AND THINKIGN WHAT DID HYUNJIN WANTED TO ASK ME

 **darhamjisung** :  PLS DONT PUT ME THRU THAT PAIN

 **hwangjanim** :  lol

 **darhamjisung** :  well??

 **hwangjanim** :  wait i'll add felix

 

 **hwangjanim** _has added_ **felixboy** _to join the chat_

 

 **felixboy** :  yo suppppp!!

 **hwangjanim** :  hi felix

 **hwangjanim** :  so i guess i'll just make this quick

 **hwangjanim** :  i like seungmin

 **felixboy** :  WHAT

 **felixboy** :  pls elaborate more??

 **darhamjisung** :  ok wheres the qn

 **darhamjisung** :  WAIT WHAT

 **darhamjisung** :  i mean ok we all like seungmin i guess??

 **darhamjisung** :  tho he's annoying smtms yeah we all like him? um

 **hwangjanim** :  i mean like LIKE

 **hwangjanim** :  like...i want to date him

 **hwangjanim** :  hold his hand and um kiss him

 **hwangjanim** :  protect him and all that stuff

 **hwangjanim** :  want to be the reason for his smile and laughter?

 **felixboy** : awwwww hyunjinnnn....!!!

 **darhamjisung** :  DUDE

 **darhamjisung** :  WAT U SO SOFT FOR

 **darhamjisung** :  damn this is making me soft too lol

 **felixboy** :  ikr?

 **felixboy** :  hyunjin i totes have no idea at all omg

 **hwangjanim** :  yeah me either...idk

 **hwangjanim** :  i just woke up one day in seungmins bed cause it was cold the night before right? and then seeing his sleeping face close to mine made me feel things?

 **hwangjanim** :  liek he looked so peaceful it was so serene and then i felt emo and shit remembering how he's always been tehre with and for me and i realize i want him to always be with me, want him to be the last face I see and fall asleep and wake up to

 **felixboy:** CRYINGN JINNIE Y U SO CUTE

 **darhamjisung** :  wdym me and felix have always been here with u too

 **felixboy** :  lol jisung pls

 **hwangjanim** :  -___-

 **darhamjisung** :  jk boy!

 **felixboy** :  hyunjin im happy for you!

 **felixboy** :  wat r u gonna do now?

 **felixboy** :  r u gonna let him know about ur feelings?

 **hwangjanim** :  thats the thing?

 **hwangjanim** :  im not sure if i should?

 **hwangjanim** :  what if he doesnt liek me

 **hwangjanim** :  idw us to turn awkward and all

 **hwangjanim** :  idw to ruin anything

 **darhamjisung** :  who wouldnt liek u! ur hwang hyunjin!

 **hwangjanim** :  well, hes kim seungmin

 **hwangjanim** :  our FRIEND of 7yrs

 **felixboy** :  i understand ur fear jinnie. really

 **felixboy** :  but if u dont do anything, u might regret it too

 **felixboy** :  would u be ok not saying anything about it? likign him from a distance?

 **hwangjanim** :  well...

 **darhamjisung** :  jinnie itll be ok. how would u know if u dont ask him about it, right?

 **hwangjanim** :  i guess

 **darhamjisung** :  come on! this isnt the hyunjin we all know!

 **felixboy** :  yeah! we got your back bro! just be confident. im sure your sincerity will reach min's heart kk

 **hwangjanim** :  ok

 **hwangjanim** :  ok u know what

 **hwangjanim** :  i;ll do it.

 **hwangjanim** :  u guys promise to help me?

 **felixboy** :  of course!!!

 **darhamjisung** :  duh lol

 

* * *

 

** darhamjisung, felixboy **

 

 **felixboy** :  SEUNGMIN AND HYUNJIN

 **darhamjisung** :  SEUNGJIN

 **felixboy** :  SEUNGJIN SJKADHASD

 **felixboy** :  I SHIP IT

 **darhamjisung** :  DUDE WE;LL BE THE CAPTAISN OF THIS SHIP IDC

 **felixboy** :  DUDE OBVSLY

 **felixboy** :  omg this gon be the greatest cutest ship to have ever sailed

 **felixboy** : im proud to be on this ship

 **felixboy** : im wheeping a lil

 **darhamjisung** :  pshh theyre cute but you know whats cuter

 **darhamjisung** :  MINSUNG

 **darhamjisung** :  me and minho

 **darhamjisung** :  WE are gonna be the greatest cutest ship

 **felixboy** :  lol

 **felixboy** :  ok both minsung and seungjin will be the greatest cutest ships ;)

 **felixboy** :  do u think seungmin will return jinnie's feelings?

 **darhamjisung** :  i mean i'll be happy if he does. forreal

 **darhamjisung** :  wow theyre perfect for each otehr now that i think about it again lol

 **felixboy** :  IKRRRRRRR

 **felixboy** :  wow the VISUALS sungie

 **felixboy** :  omg theyre gonna be so soft for each other jsdhjsh

 **darhamjisung** :  lmao yes!! more than they already have hahah

 **darhamjisung** :  omg its gon be so hard to pretend to be disgusted with their pda cause im actually a sucker for that hahaha

 **felixboy** :  haha well u know me, i’ll be shamelessly spazzing about it lel i hope for the best for them o-<-<

 **darhamjisung** :  i have a good feeling about it lol i think theyll be just fine. we should really plan a celebration starting now lmao

 **felixboy** :  i liek your confidence and enthusiasm about this ;)

 **darhamjisung** :  i liek you :*

 **felixboy** :  i like you too ;) where u at tho

 **darhamjisung** :  changbin hyung's. we got some mixing to do. DUDE IM TIRED PLS SAVE ME

 **darhamjisung** :  i like my 00liners more thna 3racha

 **darhamjisung** :  sucks being the youngest here.

 **darhamjisung** :  [chan hyung’s voice]YAH JISUNG BRING ME THAT YAH JISUNG BUY US FOOD

 **darhamjisung** :  [changbin hyung’s voice] YAH JISUNG STOP BREATHING

 **darhamjisung** :  GEEZUS

 **felixboy** :  lmao sorry cant save u bro

 **darhamjisung** :  Y NAT

 **darhamjisung** :  i thought u love me felix :(

 **felixboy** :  i do tho lol

 **darhamjisung** :  is it changbin hyung?

 **felixboy** :  um what about him

 **darhamjisung** :  yknow he told me uve been avoiding him?

 **darhamjisung** :  is that true? and whyyyy?

 **felixboy** :  not true. ive been busy is all! we dont have mathcing free periods anyway lol so its harder to see each other

 **darhamjisung** :  my dude, u always manage to find time to meet him before  so ur not bullshitting anyone here >_>

 **felixboy** :  well im busier now! end of conversation!

 **darhamjisung** :  k if you say so.......

 **darhamjisung** :  hey if u want to talk im always here, yeah? and my bed is just across of urs, pls feel free to climb on if u need to

 **darhamjisung** :  heart 2 heart~  jisungie and felixie~ i dont mind that

 **felixboy** :  i know…sorry. ive just been really stressed about school and stuff

 **darhamjisung** :  i understand. i’ll gve u a hug when i get back later!

 **felixboy** :  thank you ;___; i need that

 **darhamjisung** :  ok im going back now!

 **felixboy** :  ?? didnt u just said u hve mixing to do with the hyungs?

 **darhamjisung** :  fck that. The song can wait. Felix is more important to me

 **felixboy** :  HAN JISUNGGGGGGGGGG T___T

 **darhamjisung** :  FELIX LEEEEEEEE

 **darhamjisung** :  WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE. i’ll go get some icecream on the way back yeah

 **felixboy** :  okay T___T <3333 i love youuuuuu I cnat see abf tupe prprly thers smthn in my eyes lol

 **darhamjisung** :  DONT CRY IM ON MY WAY

 **darhamjisung** :  I LOVE YOU MORE

 **darhamjisung** :  <333


	9. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is in love (duh), Changbin takes matters into his own hands and Hyunjin is gonna make a confession to Seungmin. Felix receives a call.

** #whippedjisung & his 3SUPPORTERS **

 

 **darhamjisung** :  IM IN LOVEEEEEEE

 **felixboy** :  this is my fav song

 **hwangjanim** :  we been knew

 **MinDay** :  good for you lol

 **darhamjisung** :  COME ON ASK ME WHO IT ISSSSSS

 **MinDay** : umm not good for me

 **hwangjanim** :  we been knew so quit it

 **felixboy** :  haha jisung! ok im gonna pretend none of us know and ask

 **felixboy** :  WHAT OMG WHO IS THE LUCKY GUY

 **darhamjisung** :  skdjskjhf

 **darhamjisung** :  LEE MINHOOOOOOOOOO :DDD

 **darhamjisung** :  omg hes literally THE most amazing guy ive ever met

 **felixboy** :  im happy for u but does that mean we aint amazing enough for u :'(

 **hwangjanim** :  yeah man im insulted a lil ngl

 **darhamjisung** :  u gusy r amazing too (only smtimes for seungmin and hyunjin) but liek not to the poitn i'd want to date u gusy ya feel

 **hwangjanim** :  fair enough. we dont wanna date u either

 **darhamjisung** :  sjdhjshd

 **MinDay** :  the most important qn is, does he love you lol

 **MinDay** :  hope it's not onesided love!

 **darhamjisung** :  um hello does it hurt u not to be mean for liek 1sec

 **MinDay** :  ok

 **MinDay** :  that was 1 second

 **MinDay** :  are you sure the feelings are mutual lol maybe he only likes you as a friend

 **darhamjisung** :  DUDE that was 1 milisecond GEEZUS

 **darhamjisung** :  ok i need y'all to let me type and not reply for liek 10mins

 **darhamjisung** :  dont interrupt me ok

 **darhamjisung** :  ok????

 **darhamjisung** :  ?????

 **darhamjisung** :  hellooooooooooo?

 **felixboy** :  lol sungie i thought u said not to interrupt u

 **darhamjisung** :  wow IN WHAT UNIVERSE

 **darhamjisung** :  y'ALL ACTLLY LISTEN TO ME

 **darhamjisung** :  IS DA WORLD ENDING

 **darhamjisung** :  omg i hv to make this quick then

 **darhamjisung** :  so i was (am) still helping out minho hyugn with his pronunciation and flow of his rap

 **darhamjisung** :  and then he got hungry (he gets hungry every 30mins or so ISTG but its cool cause im lowkey alwys hungry too liek uh #everydaymood)

 **darhamjisung** :  so we decided to find some foods right?

 **darhamjisung** :  we were still aroudn campus ground at thsi point so i thoguht we'd just get sme foods from the cafeteria

 **darhamjisung** :  like the foods arent amazing but they arent that bad either?? we couldve find smthn to keep us full for the next hour or so BUT THEN

 **darhamjisung** :  minho hyung said theres a place he knows and wants to take me tehre to eat

 **MinDay** :  the story is 1% more interesting now

 **darhamjisung** :  ???? 1% only? rude??

 **darhamjisung** :  also

 **darhamjisung** :  did i say u cud interrupt??

 **MinDay** :  did you see the time lol 10mins up

 **MinDay** :  type faster next time lol

 **darhamjisung** :  sjkdhajsds already?

 **felixboy** :  lol u can still continue jisungie. its interestign imo

 **felixboy** :  100% would subscribe and read and leave multiple kudos

 **darhamjisung** :  OF COURSE. I ONLY HAVE FELIX IN THIS WORLD

 **darhamjisung** :  MY #1 HYPE MAN

 **felixboy** :  ;))

 **MinDay** :  bet hyunjin's fallen asleep cause the story is too boring lol

 **darhamjisung** :  sakjfjkasf HOW DO I MAKE IT INTERESTING THEN

 **darhamjisung** :  how do i make my ~~readers~~ invested  in this

 **MinDay** :  well it'll be more intresting by 30% if you held hands with him

 **darhamjisung** :  50% if we hugged, 100% if we kissed??

 **MinDay** :  200% if you fell off the bed and realized it was just a dream

 **darhamjisung** :  KJHDJASD

 **felixboy** :  omg

 **felixboy** :  i feel so bad for laughing lol im sorry jisungie

 **darhamjisung** :  NOT U TOO FELIX?

 **darhamjisung** :  LISTEN I'LL LET Y'ALL KNOW THIS AIN'T FICTIONAL

 **darhamjisung** :  350% BASED ON A TRUE STORY

 **MinDay** :  sureeeeee

 **felixboy** :  ok ok just continue XD what happened after he said he wanted to take u to that place to eattt

 **darhamjisung** :  OMG OK

 **darhamjisung** :  so he said we could walk there if i wanted to, it was only a few blocks away so i said cool why nottt

 **darhamjisung** :  so then we walked there but it was kinda cold and shit?? i wasnt wearing my padded jacket, just 2 layers of shirt and a hoodie and a thin jacket. it was too late to go back at this point and i didnt want to make him feel bad and all??

 **darhamjisung** :  i mean WOW am i so selfless

 **MinDay** :  zZzzz -60%

 **MinDay** :  can we skip to the interesting part already

 **darhamjisung** :  PATIENCE

 **darhamjisung** :  and then he was like omg theres a car coming from bhind us, careful! and switched places with me so he could be on the part of the sidewalk closer and more expose to the streets yknow what im sayin??

 **darhamjisung** :  like yknow in dramas??? he wanted to protect me from danger of the cars comign from behind us???

 **felixboy** :  omg awww thats really nice of him *____*

 **MinDay** :  common courtesy. hyunjin does that with me too

 **felixboy** :  oho

 **darhamjisung** :  fyi hyunjin doesnt do that with me OK BACK TO THE STORY

 **darhamjisung** :  SO I TOLD HIM MY HANDS ARE FREEZING RIGHT

 **darhamjisung** :  AND THEN HE WAS LIEK OH NOOO OK HERE HOLD MY HAND MY BODY TEMPERATURE IS WARMER THAN NRMAL PPL

 **felixboy** :  WHATTTTTT THEEEE

 **darhamjisung** :  SO I WAS LIKE SCREAMIGN INTERNALLY AND LIKE I MUSTVE GRABBED HIS HAND SO FAST TO THE POINT OF IT BEIGN E M B A RRA SS I  NG BUT BTHC LEMME TELL YOU THIS

 **darhamjisung** :  HSI HAND IS SO SOFT OMGGGGG

 **darhamjisung** :  AND SO WARMMMMMKSLDJKASDJ

 **felixboy** :  OMG AWWW

 **MinDay** :  you held hands with him on your first date?!

 **MinDay** :  do you not have any shame?! show a bit of dignity pls

 **MinDay** :  lol jkjk

 **darhamjisung** :  asjkdhaksd IT WASNT OUR FIRST DATE

 **darhamjisung** :  he hasnt asked me out properly

 **darhamjisung** :  yet

 **darhamjisung** :  sadjhjas

 **MinDay** :  lol why dont you ask him out first then

 **darhamjisung** :  look im not that shameless ok

 **felixboy** :  lol whats wrng with askign him out first

 **felixboy** :  like ferreal u better do it bfre smeone else does

 **MinDay** :  MTE

 **darhamjisung** :  aksdjasd dnt scare me like taht

 **darhamjisung** :  idk if he lieks me

 **darhamjisung** :  but if he does mayeb hes waitign for the right timign

 **darhamjisung** :  idk

 **MinDay** :  well maybe he's waiting for you, you know?

 **MinDay** :  like....fck right timing. seize the opportunity and make it work

 **felixboy** :  uh guys brb i hve smthn to do

 **darhamjisung** :  idk u_u

 **darhamjisung** :  FELIX HURRY AND COME BACK OK I MISS U ALREADY

 **darhamjisung** :  i cant believe u left me here with the devil himself

 **MinDay** :  RUDE I WAS JUST GIVING YOU ADVICE

 **felixboy** :  lol okok. anyway 100% woudl support jisung to make the first move

 **felixboy** :  BRB!!!

 

* * *

 

** operation getting seungjin together **

 

 **hwangjanim** :  guys

 **hwangjanim** :  wait wtf who changed the name

 **hwangjanim** :  who is seungjin

 **felixboy** :  jisung did lol

 **felixboy** :  and seungjin is SEUNGminhyunJIN lol

 **hwangjanim** :  ...OH OK LOL

 **felixboy** :  lol. whatsup

 **felixboy** :  why arent u in teh otehr group chat?

 **hwangjanim** :  i am. was. just reading cause idk. im so nervous

 **felixboy** :  why?

 **hwangjanim** :  i...want to confess to seungmin today?

 **felixboy** :  omg??? really??

 **felixboy** :  aaaaaa im so excited for u!!!

 **felixboy** :  u can do it jinnie!!

 **hwangjanim** :  thanks man. i hope so. god knows how many times ive gotten cold feet tryign to confess to him

 **felixboy** :  awwww jinnie. u'll be ok! it'll be alright!

 **darhamjisung** :  U GONNA WHAT

 **darhamjisung** :  OMG

 **darhamjisung** :  TODAY?

 **darhamjisung** :  *\o/*

 **hwangjanim** :  wtf is that

 **darhamjisung** :  THATS ME CHEERING U WITH POMPOMS PLS HYUNJIN

 **felixboy** :  lolol cute!!!

 **felixboy** :  then i'll do it too

 **felixboy** :  *\o/*

 **darhamjisung** :  *\o/*

  **hwangjanim** :  haha.....thanks...........

 **darhamjisung** :  COME ON MAN BE CONFIDENT

 **hwangjanim** :  u wanna do this together?

 **darhamjisung** :  wtf no why would i be there to witness u confess. arent u scared i'll make fun of u

 **darhamjisung** :  tho i really want to be there lol

 **felixboy** :  lowkey me too

 **hwangjanim** :  lol no pls its gonna make me more nervous

 **hwangjanim** :  what i meant was lets do this jisungie. i'll confess to seungmin and you'll confess to minho hyung

 **felixboy** :  OHHHHH

 **felixboy** :  I LIKE IT

 **darhamjisung** :  hmm but if w eboth get rejected felix has to take care of two brokenhearted ppl sjkhjshc

 **felixboy** :  no one is gonna get rejected!!!

 **felixboy** :  u guys are amazing ppl and i know minho hyung and seungmin know that too!!!

 **felixboy** :  come on go out there and claim your man!!!

 **darhamjisung** :  felix :')

 **hwangjanim** :  WEEPS IM GONNA CLAIM MY MAN TONIGHT

 **felixboy** :  THATS THE SPIRIT

 

* * *

 

** felixboy, spearB **

 

 **spearB** :  you know what

 **spearB** :  this is getting really really ridiculous

 **spearB** :  and i mean REALLY ridiculous

 **spearB** :  stop avoiding me and my texts and calls omg

 **spearB** :  what did i do

 **spearB** :  just tell me

 **felixboy** :  hyung hold on, i'm talking to hyunjin. sorry!

 **felixboy** :  really, i will text u back right after this

 **spearB** :  FUCK THAT

 **spearB** :  i wont tolerate you dismissing me again

 **spearB** :  i know you're at the dorm. come out now

 **felixboy** :  uh what

 **spearB** :  come out. or idk, let me in. i'm right outside. we need to talk like the ADULTS we are

 **felixboy** :  wait what ur outside?

 **spearB** :  yes. open the door

 

* * *

 

** operation getting seungjin together **

 

 **darhamjisung** :  CANDLELIT DINNER WOW SO EXTRA

 **hwangjanim** :  WELP

 **hwangjanim** :  after dinner, i'm gonna bring him to myeongdeong again. my friends do busking there so i asked them a favor to sing day6's i like you? i'm dedicatign the song to him

 **darhamjisung** :  omg ur so soft

 **darhamjisung** :  and guess what me too kjadhjashsaf

 **felixboy** :  uh shit i have to go

 **darhamjisung** :  huh where u going??

 **felixboy** :  changbin hyung is here. uh. can you call me in like maybe 10 or 15 minutes?

 **hwangjanim** :  is everythign ok??

 **felixboy** :  yeah everythign is ok. but liek...i feel like im gonna faint or smthn

 **hwangjanim** :  ?? THEN THATS NOT OK

 **felixboy** :  really i am. just just

 **felixboy** :  ahh call me later jisungie?

 **darhamjisung** :  ok i will

 **felixboy** :  thanks

 **felixboy** :  and jinnie? good luck. i read your texts with jisungie a lil. its perfect and minnie will love it, im so sure about it

 **hwangjanim** :  thanks felix. u sure u ok?

 **felixboy** :  yes yes

 **felixboy** :  i'll call and check up on you later yeah?

 **hwangjanim** :  ok take care felix, pls!

 **felixboy** :  <33 gtg

 

* * *

 

** darhamjisung, spearB **

 

 **darhamjisung** :  WHERE R U

 **spearB** :  why

 **spearB** :  im busy

 **darhamjisung** :  DOIN WHAT

 **spearB** :  WHY ARE YOU SCREAMIGN AT ME

 **darhamjisung** :  JUST ANS MY GODDAMN QN

 **spearB** :  FINE

 **spearB** :  i'm meeting up with felix

 **spearB** :  gonna head to the coffee shop down the streets and have a talk with him

 **spearB** :  i've had enough of him avoiding me. seriously. i just want to know why and if we can fix it

 **darhamjisung** :  really? thats it?

 **spearB** :  uh yeah?

 **darhamjisung** :  ok

 **darhamjisung** :  ok good

 **darhamjisung** :  communicating is good. talk it out with him

 **darhamjisung** :  LISTEN U BETTER NOT MAKE HIM CRY OR NETHING

 **darhamjisung** :  OR I WILL KIDNAP UR MUNCHLAX AND FEED IT TO THE SHARKS

 **spearB** :  OH YOU DID NOT JUST

 **spearB** :  I'LL FEED YOU TO THEM FIRST I S T G

 **spearB** :  what do you take me for, a bad guy or something? why would i make felix cry jfc

 **darhamjisung** :  well doesnt hurt to be sure

 

* * *

 

**To:  Seungminnie <33**

 

Seungmin pls pick up your phone

 

**To:  Seungminnie <33**

 

pls

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felix had just ended a call with Changbin when he receives another call, Hyunjin’s name and photo flashing on the screen. He shares a knowing look with Jisung, smiling brightly before answering the call.

 

“Hello,” he greets. “How was it? When are we celebrating the official birth of Seungjin?” he teases, the same time Jisung announces he’s going to open the door when someone knocks on it.  

 

“Felix,” Hyunjin’s voice is quiet. Worried. Scared. Felix feels the smile fall, as well as his heart.

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

“Hey what’s wrong??” Felix hears Jisung’s worried voice and turns around to see Jisung hugging Seungmin—is he crying? Jisung throws a confused look at Felix and Felix can only shakes his head, only realizing he’s on the phone with Hyunjin when the latter says “I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! thanks for the amazing support everyone's been showing for this fic <3 i really appreciate all your lovely comments and kudos <3 thank you <33 also, there's only so much i can convey through their chats/texts so i added something else towards the end of the fic. i might also be doing this more for certain scenarios as well when needed. hope that's okay for you guys!
> 
> that being said, i'd like to announce that updates will be slower after this because i've started a new fic and will be focusing more on writing that. i'll still update this, just not as frequent >.< thank you for understanding!


	10. sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix asks Seungmin about what happened and finds out it's nothing really serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all, sorry for the cliffhanger on previous chapter.  
> second of all, sorry it took me this long to update.  
> third of all, sorry for this chapter. please don't throw things at me, i bruise easily.  
> last but not least, sorry for my lame sense of humor. i love stray kids and i love you all, please have a good day/night.
> 
> warning: dialogue-heavy chapter.

_3.12pm_

 

**darhamjisung, felixboy**

 

 **darhamjisung:**  FELIX

 **darhamjisung:**  FELIX

 **darhamjisung:**  FELIX

 **darhamjisung:**  FELIX

 **darhamjisung:**  FELIX

 **darhamjisung:**  FELIX

 **darhamjisung:**  R U OK

 **darhamjisung:**  SHOULD I CALL U

 **darhamjisung:**  DO U WANT ME TO PICK U UP

 **darhamjisung:**  JUST SAY IT BOY

 **darhamjisung:**  I'LL KIDNAP HIS MUNCHLAX AND ASK FOR RANSOM MONEY

 **darhamjisung:**  WE CAN BUY ICE CREAMS WITH THE MONEY

 **felixboy:**  lol jisungie!

 **felixboy:**  i'm okay. you don't have to call me anymore

 **felixboy:**  it's all good

 **darhamjisung:**  oh. ok

 **darhamjisung:**  HOW'D IT GO

 **felixboy:**  better than i thought. remember the girlfriend i told you about

 **darhamjisung:**  yeah?

 **felixboy:**  it wasn't changbin's girlfriend lol. it's his childhood friend.

 **darhamjisung:**  wth lol

 **darhamjisung:**  HOW’D U NOT KNOW OMG

 **felixboy:**  sjadfhas i don’t even

 **felixboy:** but yeah, misunderstanding cleared

 **darhamjisung:**  did you tell him you like him?

 **felixboy:**  yes no maybe?

 **darhamjisung:** damn SObeR up boy this ain’t time to be cryptic

 **felixboy:**  SO IT'S YOU HUH

 **darhamjisung:**  whaaaat?

 **felixboy:**  this is changbin. stop texting felix. you live with him for goodness sake, you can talk to him anytime

 **darhamjisung:**  hyung nobody likes a possessive person

 **felixboy:**  jisung nobody likes you

 **darhamjisung:**  BIJ TAKE THAT BACK FELIX LIKES ME

 **felixboy:**  HOLD UP YOU WERE STILL TRYING TO KIDNAP MY BABY MUNCHLAX WTF

 **felixboy:**  and woah what. Felix likes me?

 **darhamjisung:**  uhh yes no maybe?

 **darhamjisung:**  you need to ask him yourself

 **darhamjisung:**  LISTEN

 **darhamjisung:**  I WILL NEVER FORGIVE U IF U MAKE MY BABY CRY

 **darhamjisung:** DO U UNDERSTAND

 **darhamjisung:**  SEO CHANGBIN

  


**darhamjisung:**  good luck felix. hope all will go well

 **darhamjisung:**  i'll kick changbin hyung's butt if he makes you cry

 **darhamjisung:**  i got chu

 

* * *

 

 

_10.23pm_

 

“I fucked up.”

Felix glances at Seungmin, stunned, and then shares a worried look with Jisung.

“Hyunjin, he,” Seungmin pulls away from Jisung, blinks at him and then pushes himself away from him. “What the, I don’t want _you_ ,” he says, lifting his head up to look at Felix, fresh tears swelling in his eyes. Jisung doesn’t even have time to feel offended, too shocked and confused with what’s going on. “Felixxxxx.”

“He’s there, isn’t he?” Felix hears Hyunjin says from the other end of the line, dumbly nodding his head, forgetting Hyunjin can’t see him. Seungmin rushes to Felix and locks his arms around the shorter guy, burying his face on Felix’s shoulder as sobs erupt from his throat. Jisung reaches for the phone in Felix’s hand without a word, exchanging mutual look of understanding of what they’re going to do before Jisung grabs his jacket and leaves the room with the phone pressed on his ear, a quiet “Where are you?” can be heard before the door closes shut.

 

“Hey,” Felix says softly, hand rubbing on Seungmin’s back. “Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“Hyunjin, he–,” Seungmin starts, pulling away to look at Felix. Felix immediately cups Seungmin’s face with his hands and wipes the trickles of tears on his cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“What did he do?” Felix asks, pulling Seungmin to sit on the bed with him. Seungmin lets out a hiccup so Felix rests his hand on Seungmin knee, both to comfort him and encourage him to continue.

 

“He took me out for dinner, said he made a reservation somewhere but he wouldn’t tell me where,” Seungmin sniffles. “But when we got there, it’s this fancy, hipster cafe, right? Hyunjin checked for his reservation but apparently someone cancelled it by accident and so we couldn’t eat there anymore.”

 

“What?” Felix frowns. “That’s awful,” he offers sympathetically.

 

“It–,” Seungmin shakes his head and wipes his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. “It didn’t matter to me, honestly? I told him it was fine, that we could get dinner somewhere else. But he looked so upset, Felix…Then he got visibly nervous by the minute. He was so distracted. I asked if he was okay, that if he wasn’t feeling well, we could just head back to the dorm.”

 

“But he said no...said he had something important to do. I was a little sad because I thought we were spending time together,” Seungmin continues. Felix nods his head in encouragement, listening attentively. “I told him I’d head back home alone then...but then he panicked and grabbed my hand and said that wasn’t what he meant? He still wanted to get dinner with me so we ended up at our favorite ramen place in Myeongdong.”

 

“It was nice. Hyunjin relaxed a little and was back to his usual self. We really had fun talking and joking around,” Seungmin gives a small smile. “After dinner, he told me he had something to show me. This was where he started fidgeting again,” he recalls with a slight frown on his face again. “So we walked, with him taking the lead when suddenly out of nowhere, it poured really heavily?”

 

“Oh, no…” Felix moves closer and drapes an arm over Seungmin’s shoulders. He pities Hyunjin’s luck and prays to god his other best friend is alright. It took Hyunjin a lot of time and convincing to finally confess properly, only to have his plan tested like this. “What happened after that?”

 

“We really had no choice but to run for shelter to the nearest building. Then Hyunjin excused himself to make a call. I did not hear much details because of the rain but he was frowning for the whole duration of the call until he hung up. When I asked what was wrong, he wouldn’t tell me, and honestly? It was getting a bit frustrating?” Felix rubs Seungmin’s arm in understanding and Seungmin sighs. At least the tears have stopped, leaving dry trails on his cheeks. “It must’ve shown on my face because Hyunjin hugged me and started apologizing. I didn’t even know what exactly he was apologizing for…I took pity on him and assured him it was fine and that we’re cool although I still felt a little sad of why he wouldn’t be honest with me.”

 

“Then we just stood there waiting for the rain to subside. There was no sign of it stopping anytime soon though. Hyunjin whined about it but then his eyes lighted up when he realized we were just outside _noraebang_ building. He said we should go inside since the rain probably wasn’t going to stop soon, and it wasn’t such a bad idea. It was getting really cold outside anyway. So, we kind of just sang and danced ourselves silly. Well, I sang and he only danced and hyped me up, until I was getting a little tired so I said I’d rest for a bit. He said okay, and then kind of just stared at me?”

 

“What did he say?” Felix asks softly.

 

Seungmin shakes his head and says “Nothing. Just that there was a song he’d been wanting to sing. He wanted to sing it to me. For me.”

 

Felix can’t help but to smile at that. He knew exactly what song it was but asks anyway. “What song was it?”

 

Seungmin looks away, a shade of light pink blush tinting his cheeks. His voice is quiet when he says “Day6’s I like you…” “Felix, Hyunjin said he–,” Seungmin’s eyes meet with Felix’s gaze, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “He said he _likes_ me.”

 

“Okay…” Felix carefully searches for Seungmin’s eyes. “And…?”

 

“And...he sang the song…”

 

“And…?”

 

“And I ran away,” Seungmin’s lower lip quivers, eyes shiny with tears again. “I left him there. I–.”

 

“Why did you run away, Minnie?” Felix grabs Seungmin’s hand and squeezes it. “You don’t like him the same way?” On Jisung’s bed, Jisung’s phone lights up and vibrates indicating an incoming call. Felix glances at it briefly before giving his full attention back to Seungmin.

 

Seungmin seems to consider Felix’s question for few seconds before answering with a “He’s kind to me and funny, always so caring in his own little ways. He’s cute when he wants my attention...Ridiculously goodlooking, too…He’s so perfect, Felix...” Felix smile widens at that, but the smile quickly drops and replaced with a terrified look when Seungmin trails a “But…”

 

“But what?” Felix whispers. Deep inside, he’s scared of what’s going to happen to Seungmin and Hyunjin, of what’s going to happen to the dynamic of the relationship of all the four of them if Seungmin really turns out to only like Hyunjin as a friend. He wonders what Hyunjin could have possibly done to _fuck up_. Hearing Seungmin’s story so far, it doesn’t seem like Hyunjin’s done anything wrong. Sure, there were mishaps here and there, but none of them are actually Hyunjin’s fault.

 

“But–,” Seungmin cries again, alerting Felix to snap from his thoughts and look at Seungmin in worry. “But Felix, Hyunjin can’t sing for the life of him.” Felix gawks at what Seungmin has just said, willing his brain to register his friend’s words. “He’s _tone-deaf_ , Felix, but he sings it so confidently and I still like him anyway and just– god, I was so overwhelmed and confused by this revelation of me being so damn whipped for Hwang Hyunjin and just ran away.”

 

Once Felix gets what Seungmin is trying to say, he bursts out laughing out loud, surprised but more relieved things aren’t actually as bad as he thought they were. Thank goodness! He immediately hugs Seungmin and squishes the slightly younger guy. “Minnie! I thought Hyunjin did something bad! I was worried for nothing, oh my god.”

 

Seungmin hugs Felix back despite everything. “I don’t know what to do, Felix. I mean, I’ve been in love with Hyunjin all this time? How did I not know this sooner?”

 

Felix chuckles and rubs Seungmin’s back. “And he’s in love with you, too. Why don’t you give him a chance?”

 

“I’m scared. Will it change anything…?”

 

“All I know is that you’re good for Hyunjin and Hyunjin is good for you. How about you give _yourself_ a chance? The only thing that will change is your relationship status.”

 

“Okay,” Seungmin sniffles. “Maybe I’ll just do that…” They stay like that for few minutes until Seungmin’s phone rings and breaks the silence. He pulls away from Felix to take his phone out from his pocket and answers the call after seeing it’s Felix’s number, which means Jisung is calling them. He puts it on speaker mode and exchanges look with Felix when they heard screamings. “Hello??”

 

“Oh so now you’re answering the phone!” Jisung shouts. In the background, someone is crying in pain, which both Felix and Seungmin belatedly realize is Hyunjin. “Fuck, get off of me!” Hyunjin’s voice can be heard.

 

“What are you doing to Hyunjin?!” Seungmin shouts back.

 

“Listen, after I murder Hyunjin, I’m gonna come for you and beat your ass next!”

 

“Is that Seungmin?? Minnie!”

 

“Hyunjin!” There’s a sound of the phone being snatched and switched to a different hand. The voice closer to the receiver now is Hyunjin’s.

 

“Minnie, I’m so sorry I butchered your favorite Day6’s song. I didn’t mean to ruin it…”

 

Jisung seethes and manages to take the phone back into his hand by the way his voice booms into the receiver. “Felix are you hearing this atrocity?! They’re being dramatic lil shits over a Day6’s song??”

 

Felix shushes Jisung while Seungmin easily ignores him and says “It’s okay, Jinnie. You didn’t ruin the song for me.” He glances at Felix, who only nods his head encouragingly. Seungmin takes a deep breath in and exhales. “Where are you? Can I see you? We need to talk.”

 

“Yes!” Hyunjin answer immediately, the same time Jisung shouts an “Ouch!”, the sound of him falling on the ground can be heard. “Hwang Hyunjin, did you just use your taekwondo move on me I CAN’T BELIEVE!” At this point, Jisung’s voice sounds distant already, Hyunjin’s quick footsteps and his “Be right there in a few,” are the last things they heard before he ends the call.

  
  
  
  


Felix grins so wide looking at his best friends so uncharacteristically shy, a blush on their faces and words escaping them. He takes his phone from Hyunjin, nods his head when they tell him they’ll be leaving first to sort things out on their own and sends them off with an enthusiastic wave of his hand. He watches them leave to their dorm, sees their hands brushing against each other’s lightly and then internally squeals when Hyunjin braves himself and grabs Seungmin’s hand in his.

 

“Fucking finally, those fools,” Jisung hisses. Felix turns his head around to see Jisung coming from the other side of the hallway, hand on his lower back.

 

“You okay bro?” Felix raises his eyebrows in concern.

 

“I’m okay,” Jisung affirms. “Hyunjin just threw me onto the ground, no big deal. It’s an everyday occurrence.” He stops next to Felix and together they watch Hyunjin and Seungmin disappearing to the second floor hand in hand. “Seungjin, though…” he trails off, sharing a grin with Felix.

 

“Our ship is sailing!” They say at the same time, hands in each other’s and jumping up and down in excitement. They get back into their room and starts putting the celebration into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY FOR THROWING THAT "ANGST" ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER SJDHS.  
> and y'all know by now all of them are ridiculous and dramatic, and this is a half-crack fic so of course i had to attempt humor in every chapter possible haha. please don't hate me.
> 
> this was exhausting to write sjkdsd. i'll be back with texting format on the next chapter because that's easier for me haha.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


	11. Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the love of Jisung's life asked him out. JiLix are SeungJin's #1 shippers. Chan makes a really brief appearance somewhere. Jisung is not having a good week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains light angst. don't say i didn't warn you!

** twotriplezeros  
**

 

 **darhamjisung:**  SHIT

 **hwangjanim:**  this self-dissing has got stop jisungie, please love yourself

 **darhamjisung:**  shdjdjs I HATE U

 **MinDay:**  lolol good one Jinnie

 **hwangjanim:**  ;)

 **MinDay:**  ;)

 **darhamjisung:**  ...RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?

 **MinDay:**  you don't even eat salad, jisungie

 **darhamjisung:**  FINE

 **darhamjisung:** RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY COKE ZERO?

 **MinDay:**  that's more like it

 **darhamjisung:**  rme

 **f** **elixboy:**  hi everyoneeeee

 **darhamjisung:**  …..!!! FELIX!!! Finally. The only person that matters in this gc

 **hwangjanim:**  rude

 **MinDay:**  rude

 **hwangjanim:**  lol

 **MinDay:**  lol

 **hwangjanim:**  love you

 **MinDay:** love you

 **hwangjanim:**  jajdjdkdhj

 **MinDay:**  we are so in sync ;)

 **hwangjanim:**  ;)

 **darhamjisung:**  ...dafuq. You mean inSANE. get a chat room pls

 **darhamjisung:**  excuse me while I go puke a little

* * *

 

**darhamjisung, felixboy**

 

 **darhamjisung:**  MAYDAY MAYDAY

 **darhamjisung:**  MY FELLOW SEUNGJIN SHIPPER

 **darhamjisung:**  PLS REPORT BACK IMMEDIATELY ARE YOU OKAY

 **darhamjisung:**  I REPEAT ARE YOU OKAY

 **felixboy:**  WHEEZES JISUNG WHY

 **felixboy:**  DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO CUTE

 **darhamjisung:**  IKR. THE

 **darhamjisung:**  idk how much longer i can hold myself back from shamelessly spazzing about them openly felix lol

 **felixboy:**  hahah well whats stopping you tbh. Not me!!!

 **darhamjisung:** UR RIGHT

* * *

 

**twotriplezeros**

 

 **darhamjisung:** ok im done puking

 **littlespoon:**  gross

 **darhamjisung:**  WTF WHO R U

 **darhamjisung:** IDR INVITING A SPOON IN HERE

 **darhamjisung:**  wait am i in the wrong gc

 **bigspoon:**  lol

 **darhamjisung:**  WTF THERES 2 SPOONS

 **felixboy:**  skdjsad hyunjin seungmin is that you omg lolol

 **bigspoon:**  yes it is i, the hwang hyunjin

 **darhamjisung:**  djhasd what happened to you!!1! downgraded from a prince to a spoon ROFL

 **darhamjisung:**  and seungmin also downgraded from being a my day to a spoon lmao which fandom is that

 **darhamjisung:**  oh wait wtf

 **darhamjisung:**  YOU HAVE MATCHING NAMES

 **darhamjisung:**  CRINGE

 **darhamjisung:** also why is hyunjin the big spoon

 **darhamjisung:**  you know what nevermind you guys do whatever you want, be whatever you want to be

 **darhamjisung:**  brb i'm just gonna go puke again

 **littlespoon:**  why do you always have a conversation with yourself?

 **darhamjisung:**  rude? Idk cause YOU ALL DONT TALK TO ME?

* * *

 

**darhamjisung, felixboy**

 

 **felixboy:**  OMG JISUNG THEIR NAMES ARE MATCHING BIG SPOON LITTLE SPOON

 **darhamjisung:** IK WTF THEY BEING CUTE LIL SHITS FOR JFC

* * *

 

**twotriplezeros**

 

d **arhamjisung:**  omg wait i just remembered why i came here for in the first place and now i’m TT again

 **bigspoon:**  to talk to yourself?

 **darhamjisung:**  stfu

 **felixboy:**  hahah aww what’s wrong jisungie :(

 **darhamjisung:**  TT

 **darhamjisung:**  i wanna die from embarrassment just thinking about it

 **darhamjisung:**  god why am i so stupid TT

 **littlespoon:**  we’ve been wondering the same thing for 7 years now

 **darhamjisung:**  ….i hate you

 **littlespoon:**  but hyunjin loves me tho. that’s all that matters

 **bigspoon:** SOFT. MY HEART IS FOUND FULL OF LOVE

 **felixboy:**  afgsgjfhjdj

 **darhamjisung:**...i hate you x infinity but guess what i’m #SAF

 **felixboy:**  SAF #2

 **littlespoon:** ;) :* @bigspoon

 **littlespoon:**  and uh what is SAF? Kr/Eng pls, no mars language allowed in here

 **bigspoon:**  @littlespoon <3333333

 **felixboy:**  SQUEALS Y R U GUYS SO CUTE

 **darhamjisung:**  felix pls behave boi

 **darhamjisung:**  and SAF is soft as fck

 **darhamjisung:**  ok listen i know you’re all in love and shit but can we talk about me for a bit TT

 **felixboy:**  omg yeah im sorry sungie!! What is it whats wrong!!

 **littlespoon:**  lol sorry. I was kidding about calling you stupid. Or was i

 **littlespoon:**  lolol ok i was kidding

 **bigspoon:** hahahah

 **bigspoon:**  what is it jisung? Did they give you tuna sandwich by accident again lol

 **bigspoon:**  i hope you didnt fall down in front of minho hyung again

 **felixboy:**  oh god pls no :o

 **darhamjisung:**  aldhskdjsl it’s worse than that TT

 **darhamjisung:**  I've been stressing over this assignment while trying to cramp in stuff for a test. Haven't been getting much sleep and proper meals and I'm just so exhausted jskdksjfj

 **felixboy:**  pls take care of yourself! Don’t want you to get sick pls :(

 **darhamjisung:**  maybe i’ll just get sick so you'll take care of me TT

 **felixboy:** wdym. i'll take care of you in sickness and in health TT

 **darhamjisung:**  TT marry me

 **felixboy:**  sorry can’t do ;P

 **darhamjisung:**  darn it

 **darhamjisung:**  well didn’t hurt to try ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **littlespoon:**  uh

 **littlespoon:**  but really though, you don’t want to get sick now. it’s exam season

 **bigspoon:**  yeah take care of yourself

 **darhamjisung:** amazing

 **darhamjisung:**  the spoons are actually capable of looking out for me

 **darhamjisung:**  SAF

 **littlespoon:**  ...stop tryna make SAF happen

 **bigspoon:**  it’s not gonna happen

 **felixboy:**  it’s already happenign ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **darhamjisung:**  like seungjin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **felixboy:**  like seungjin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **littlespoon:**  who’s seungjin?

 **darhamjisung:**  so anyway i went to the library to study

 **bigspoon:**  lies

 **littlespoon:** i’m a little offended you thought you could lie to us like that

 **darhamjisung:**  sajkdhasd OK I WENT TO THE LIBRARY TO NAP

 **darhamjisung:** while waiting for my next class

 **felixboy:**  sungie you couldve walked back to the dorm. It’s much more comfortable to nap on a bed  ><

 **darhamjisung:**  i know but i was so tired. I still am now o-<-<

 **darhamjisung:**  and it was a good thing going to the library cause Minho hyung was there

 **littlespoon:**  you sure you didn't already know he was there? Like

 **littlespoon:**  maybe you were stalking him

 **bigspoon:** I wouldn't be surprised

 **darhamjisung:**  amazing

 **darhamjisung:**  you dating each other truly amplifies your evil

 **darhamjisung:**  but it also amplifies your soft side and even cared for me for like a second or two

 **darhamjisung:**  but yeah more to a level up in your unnecessarily mean comments

 **darhamjisung:**  I did not sign up for this

 **darhamjisung:**  ALSO

 **darhamjisung:** Jisung time. Stfu and stop distracting me, let me finish my story

 **darhamjisung:**  I met Minho hyung in the library. He told me to sit with him, which means goodbye sleep! And I had to pretend to study SIGH

 **darhamjisung:**  I got really bored and sleepy after a while tho so I just leaned back on the chair and watched Minho hyung studying

 **bigspoon:**  no correlation there but pls continue

 **darhamjisung:**  ...

 **darhamjisung:**  i must've zoned out with my eyes still on him. Like I didn't even notice him calling for me. He had to wave his hand in front on my face

 **felixboy:**  lol Jisung. He must've thought you were staring at him

 **littlespoon:**  which he was

 **darhamjisung:**  SIGH

 **darhamjisung:**  are you ready for the embarrassing part

 **bigspoon:**  fck yeah

 **darhamjisung:**  Minho hyung asked if I want to go out with him

 **felixboy:**  omg??????

 **littlespoon:**  what!!!

 **bigspoon:**  FCK YEAH YOU GO BOY

 **darhamjisung:**  :’(

 **darhamjisung:**  but the stupid sleep deprived me thought he meant to go out of the library with him :’(

 **littlespoon:**  ….

 **bigspoon:** ….

 **felixboy:** oh no…

 **darhamjisung:**  “yes please oh my god it's getting stuffy in here” :’(

 **darhamjisung:** now that I think about it again it made sense why he was so flustered shgfkfjndh WHAT STUPID ANSWER IS THAT

 **bigspoon:**  idk what to say. Just wow

 **littlespoon:**  you blew your own chance of going out with him!! Jisung!!

 **darhamjisung:**  I'm an idiot I know :’( he was blushing and laughed so prettily gdkshjdj walked me to my class, petted my hair and said goodbye

 **darhamjisung:**  I only realized what he meant when class was about to end, screamed out loud and got kicked out of class and now here I am

 **felixboy:**  but sungie it's not too late!! You can still fix it. Why don't you explain to him and ask him out instead. I'm sure he would understand

 **darhamjisung:**  idk :(

 **bigspoon:**  Felix is right. Why don't you try first

 **littlespoon:**  I agree

 **darhamjisung:**  ughh I just want to jump off a building. Nothing is going well for me these days

 **bigspoon:**  hey buddy it'll be okay

 **darhamjisung:**  :( gtg ttyal my next class is starting

 **littlespoon:**  ok let's talk again later

 **felixboy:** take care sungie. We love you!!!

* * *

(few days later)

 

**hyunjinnie, seungminnie**

 

 **seungminnie:**  Jinnie, I had econs with jisung and he seemed a little off

 **hyunjinnie:**  really? How so?

 **seungminnie:**  he was so quiet and zoned out a lot. He didn't even talk when we were walking to our next class and only offered a small smile when we parted ways

 **seungminnie:**  I'm a little worried honestly. Do you think you can text Felix about it? I have to go soon, class is starting

 **hyunjinnie:** okay don't worry about it. I'll let Felix know <3

 **hyunjinnie:**  even though you could've used the little free time you had to text Felix  yourself instead of asking me ;p

 **seungminnie:**  it's cause I miss you and wanna talk with you even just for a little bit  <3

 **hyunjinnie:** alagdgjd I miss you too! Sucks that we don't have any classes together

 **seungminnie:** good thing we stay in the same dorm ;)

 **hyunjinnie:**  hahah you’re right. Can't wait to see you!

 **seungminnie:**  me too! I gotta go now though. Love youuu  <333

 **hyunjinnie:**  love you too!!  <333

 **hyunjinnie:**  how do Felix and Jisung say it?

 **hyunjinnie:**  SAF? Yeah I'm SAF hahah

 **seungminnie:**  don't tryna be edgy. It doesn't suit you

 **hyunjinnie:**  lololol

 **seungminnie:** just be mine. Suits you better ;)

 **hyunjinnie:**  jESUS CHRIST KIM SEUNGMIN WHERE DID YOU LEARN ALL THIS FROM

 **seungminnie:** you

 **seungminnie:**  :*

 **hyunjinnie:**  lol already yours though jsyk

 **seungminnie:**  I know very well kkk

* * *

 

**felixboy, hyunjinnie**

 

 **hyunjinnie:**  Felix, did you notice anything weird with Jisung lately?

 **felixboy:**  hmm actually, yeah? :( he hasn't been himself lately

 **hyunjinnie:**  Seungmin told me the same too...did you try asking him what's wrong?

 **felixboy:**  I did but he said he's just tired and stressed cause of exams and assignments. I know there's more to that than he lets us on

 **hyunjinnie:**  do you think Minho hyung has anything to do with it?

 **felixboy:**  probably yes? Probably no? You know Jisung, he wouldn't tell us what's bothering him even if we ask :( all we can do now is wait for him to open up to us

 **hyunjinnie:**  you're right...let’s just keep a close eye on him for now. Just update me and seungmin if anything

 **felixboy:** will do

* * *

(another few days later)

**3RACHA**

 

 **CB97:**  Jisung, where are you?

 **darhamjisung:**  hyung? I'm at the dorm.

 **spearB:** you’re still at the dorm??

 **darhamjisung:**  um yeah? Why…?

 **spearB:** jisung! We have mixing and recording to do today!!

 **CB97:**  binnie, calm down. Jisung, why are you still at the dorm?

 **darhamjisung:**  omg recording is today? I’m so sorry hyung it really slipped my mind

 **darhamjisung:** I'm really really sorry :( I'm already on my way

 **spearB:**  well hurry the fuck up! We've been waiting for 3 hours

 **darhamjisung:**  I'm so sorry…

 **CB97:**  it's okay Jisung. Just be careful. We were just working on our solo tracks. We can start mixing 3racha’s new track once you get here

 **darhamjisung:**  sorry

* * *

 

**twotriplezeros**

 

 **darhamjisung:**  I'm really just the shittiest person out here am I not

 **darhamjisung:**  a failure in life and everything lol

 **darhamjisung:**  an idiot who can't even ask his crush out hahah

 **darhamjisung:** failing two papers

 **darhamjisung:**  forgetting an important thing and making my hyungs wait for me for hours

 **Minnie:**  Jisung

 **darhamjisung:** I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I

 **felixboy:**  you're not any of the above jisungie! You're amazing and strong and I love you!!!

 **darhamjisung:**  love you too felix. Thank you…

 **darhamjisung:**  I'm sorry to bother you guys like this

 **Jinnie:**  hey Jisung what's up? You're not bothering me at all

 **darhamjisung:**  are you guys busy today? Wanna hang out?

 **darhamjisung:**  I...really don't want to be alone right now

 **felixboy:** not at all. My last class just ended. Where are you

 **darhamjisung:**  dorm

 **felixboy:**  okay i’ll be home real quick

 **Minnie:**  I'm on my way too

 **Jinnie:**  I just finished work. I'll probably be there in 10 to 15 minutes

 **felixboy:**  is everything okay? Are you okay?

 **darhamjisung:**  no I'm not okay

 **darhamjisung:**  nothing is okay

 **darhamjisung:**  my parents divorce has been finalized. I might get separated from my brother

 **Jinnie:**  fuck, Jisung :( I'm so sorry to hear that. Hold on okay, I'm coming

 **Minnie:** sungie… :(

 **felixboy:**  I love you so much Jisung. I'll be there soon


	12. just another chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys are on a break.

**twotriplezeros**

 

 **felixboy** :  HAVANA OH NANA

 **darhamjisung** :  HALF OF MY HEART IS IN HAVANA OH NANA

 **felixboy** :  HE TOOK ME BACK TO EAST ATLANTA OH NANA

 **Minnie** :  ...ok first of all, you've never even been to Havana

 **Jinnie** :  nor have you been to east Atlanta

 **darhamjisung** :  party poopers

 **darhamjisung** :  good evening to Felix Lee only

 **darhamjisung** :  how ya doin my boy

 **Jinnie** :  peachy as always with Minnie by my side ;)

 **Minnie** :  lovely as always with Jinnie by my side ;)

 **darhamjisung** :  gross

 **darhamjisung** :  sorry but none of you guys are my boys

 **felixboy** :  LOL. I'm doin great! But I miss you guys a lot :(

 **darhamjisung** :  awww miss you too Felixie :*

 **felixboy** :  jisungie :*

 **darhamjisung** :  brb gonna change my name

 **felixboy** :  lol

 **felixboy** :  I see you guys been spending time together this semester break too? @ **Jinnie** @ **Minnie**

 **Jinnie** :  that goes without saying \o/

 **Jisungie** :  so you're like practically married. Glued to each other

 **Jinnie** :  that's right

 **Minnie** :  your name is so unoriginal

 **Jisungie** :  you jealous bij?

 **Felixie** :  hello jisungie

 **Jisungie** :  why hello Felixie

 **Jinnie** :  God not you too Felix >_>

 **Felixie** :  0:)

 **Minnie** :  pick a different name smh

 **Jisungie** :  but it is my name and it’s different from yours

 **Minnie** :  YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 **Felixie** :  ok ok let's not fight lol

 **Jisungie** :  I mean if you're so original, come up with a different name then lol

 **Minnie** :  you know what? I will. And you guys are prohibited from copying

 **Jisungie** :  pfft

 **Felixie** :  lolol. How are you jisungie???

 **Jisungie** :  meh so so. I'm staying at jihwan hyung’s! He's moved to a new place just this week. It's small and not the best but he got it with his own money and I'm so proud of him jshshdhd

 **Felixie** :  aww that's good to hear!

 **Jisungie** :  hmm I might be staying with my brother after we graduate. I need to find new part time jobs <o>

 **Felixie** :  hey hey don't take too much jobs! You still have classes to attend. School is still more important.

 **Jisungie** :  I know~ I just need extra money to save up so that maybe me and hyung can find a better place to live in

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  so umm neither of you both are going to stay with your parents?

 **Jisungie** :  nope. ‘Sides me and hyung know they're only fighting over which kid to take with them just for the sake of it. When did they ever care about us anyway lol.

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  dude...

 **Felixie** :  don't say that please :(

 **Jisungie** :  like, whatever lol. Like what jihwan hyung said, both of us are already adults capable of making our own decision. And we decided to live on our own.

 **Jisungie** :  it’s no biggie, really.

 **Felixie** :  well sungie, just know that whatever happens, i got your back <3

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  got your back too! 

**Jinnie’s Minnie** :  i support you too. Just as long as you don’t do stupid things

 **Jisungie** :  thanks guys! <3

 **Jisungie** :  also eww gross with capitalized G @ your names

 **Jisungie** :  congratulations, there's no way I'm gonna copy that lol

 **Felixie** :  oh really?

 **Jisungie** :  oh really….?

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  God pls don't

 **Jisungie** :  8)

 **Felixie** :  8)

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  STOP WITH THE CREEPY EYES

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  uwu

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  uwu

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  uwu minnie we’re trendsetters

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  don’t encourage them b

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  but i kinda like it uwu

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  uwu

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  uwu

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  akshsksh

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  petition for felix and jisung to get together already and marry

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  SIGNED 100X BY ME

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  if changbin doesn’t want me then i’ll sign the petition

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  HAHAHA

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  my god, who are you lol

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  bIJ WHERE IS UR LOYALTY

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  bestest best friend card revoked

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  LOL you don’t want me either sungie, you like minho hyung!

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  who that? I don’t know any minho

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  oh?

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  omg wait lemme get my popcorn, is this gonna be good??

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  what do you mean sungie? :o

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  uh

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  ok a quick question

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  how do you know someone is not for you?

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  lol whats with the sudden question

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  well. easy

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  if the person doesn’t know the whole of day6’s discography, then he’s not The One

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  lolol minnie

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  lolwtf!

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  do you think that works for everyone

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  DO U REALLY THINK DAY6 PLAYS AN IMPORTANT PART IN CHOOSING YOUR LOVE INTEREST

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  stop attacking me, i was just answering your question.

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** : rofl. Well i hope hyunjin knows day6’s discography then

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  otherwise #prayforhyunjin

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  lol #prayforseungjin

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  uh who’s seungjin and why are we praying for him? Her?

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  hfsyjdyjdjf baby

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  BABY

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  FELIX HE SAID BABY

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  JISUNG

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  WE’RE STILL IN THE GC AND NOT OUR PERSONAL SEUNGJIN GC

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  what

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  WHY R THEY SO CUTE IM SCREECHING

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  i’m confused! Who is seungjin!!

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  FELIX WE’RE STILL IN THE 2000 GC

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  JISUNG IDC

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  seungjin is you and me babe

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  BABE

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  oh

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  BABE

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  OMG STOP IT U WEIRDOS

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  CANNOT STOP CANNOT CALM DOWN IM SAF

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  IM SAF#2

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  lol weirdos

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  like i said

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  weirdos

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  i’m offended!

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  me too!

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  that you put me in the same category with jisung!

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  yeah!

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  wait WHAT FELIX

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  aldhskdhfk

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  :(

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  lolol i'm kidding! let's be weirdos together <333

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  weirdos that ship seungjin hahah

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  lolol ok uwu

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  ANYWAY WHAT WAS YOUR QN AGAIN AND WHY

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  oh right

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  so do you know day6’s discography?

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  ...that was not the question

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  of course he does! Right babe?

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  …sure

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  uh oh trouble in paradise

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  looks like hyunjin doesnt know after all

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  stay tuned on what will happen next

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  Alshsks SUNGIE ABORT PLAN

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  U CANNOT SABOTAGE OUR OWN OTP LIKE THAT

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  ...oh shit

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  wait wait wait

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  but you know the members right? Their albums? How many songs young k produced?

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  wHAT HV I DONE

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  ajsgsjsj

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  YES MINNIE JINNIE KNOWS

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  HE KNOWS JAE IS THE ELDEST MEMBER

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  AND AND HE KNOWS SUNGJIN IS THE LEADER

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  HE KNOWS BRIAN AND YOUNG K ARE THE SAME PERSON

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  WONPIL IS UR FAVORITE MEMBER

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  DOWOON IS THE CUTE MAKNAE

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  wait there’s another member right

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  NO

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  NO

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  well i mean yes there was another member but jinnie knows he’s not in the band anymore minnie ha ha ha he’s just forgetful sometimes ya know old age and all that

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  oh i love their first album moonrise! Minnie always plays that at the dorm

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  STFU JINNIE UR SABOTAGING UR OWN RELATIONSHIP

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  i’m sure he meant ‘latest’ album minnie!! Damn hyunjin and his typos!!

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  i’m

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  ?? You’re???

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  still in love with jinnie right? Hahha i thought so!

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  yeah! Jinnie is like the biggest my day after you omg you guys are like perfect for each other

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  omg HAHAHAH

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  ???

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  wtf we just saved ur ass and relationship and this is what we get??? Bih???

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  HAHHAHA

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  ..???

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  ??

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  omg i am so amused right now. I didn’t know jisung and felix know this much about day6

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  neither do i hahaha

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  which makes me really soft kinda?? Like...they know cause they care and actually listen to me when i talk about day6??

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** : ...wtf wait you were just joking?

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  :o ? I’m confused. Does jinnie know anything at all about day6 or does he not and is that okay to you?

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  lol he knows the songs cause i play them a lot but that's about it. He doesn’t know the members names.

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  and yes that’s okay cause he’s my jinnie and i’ll make an exception for him uwu

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  WTF U PLAYED WITH OUR FEELINGS I THOUGHT MY SHIP WOULD SINK

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  AKDHSKDJ JINNIE MINNIE U GUYS ARE TOO MUCH D:<

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  WE ARE LEAVING

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :  LEAVING D:<

 

 **_Jisungie’s Felixie_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_Felixie’s Jisungie_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  hahahah omg i cant believe them

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  hahaha i’m really amused

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  they’re kinda cute though aren’t they

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  yeah they are <33 jinnie we’re so lucky to have supportive friends like them. I love them <33

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  wait they left the gc so they won’t see that right?

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :  nope lol ;) i love those annoying brats too <33

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :  good lol. We should add them back <333

 

 **_Minnie’s Jinnie_ ** _has invited_ **_Jisungie’s Felixie_ ** _to join the chat_

 **_Minnie’s Jinnie_ ** _has invited_ **_Felixie’s Jisungie_ ** _to join the chat_

 

 **Felixie’s Jisungie** :  felix and i are not talking to you guys

 **Minnie’s Jinnie** :

**Jisungie’s Felixie** :  OMG AJDGSJS

 **Jisungie’s Felixie** :

**Felixie’s Jisungie** :  YOU TEASE GIVE US A BETTER PIC

 **Jinnie’s Minnie** :

**Felixie’s Jisungie** :

**Felixie’s Jisungie** :  im ded and gone. i love seungjin so much. I’ll join felix in his grave now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsahdashd i got so confused with the names lol. just a short chapter but i hope you all will have a great weekend ahead <3
> 
> hmu on twitter ([@tigaracha](http:twitter.com/tigaracha))


	13. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of changlix and a little bit of seungjin. Jisung goes missing for a bit. Apparently a serial killer lives next door.

**twotriplezeros**

  
  


**Felix:**

****

**Felix:**  hello uwu

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  BIG UWU

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  WHEN WAS THIS WHO ALLOWED U TO LOOK CUTE

**Felix:**  haha yesterday! He took me out for a walk. It was fun and nice aldhsks

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  lolol cute!!! <333

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  has he asked the question yet? 8)

**Felix:**  what question?

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  ?? Do you want to be my boyfriend?

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  yes i do, but please don’t sing this time

**Felix:**  omf ajsvsmsj

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  KIM SEUNGMIN

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  you hurt me deeply

**Felix:**  I CANT BREATHE

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  felix, breathe

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  jinnie, chill. I still love you, tone deaf or not

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  akshskshs

**Felix:**  HAHAHA ok if that’s not true love, i don’t know what is

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  akshsks D:<

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  :* :* :*

**Felix:**  but lol no not yet and i am fine with that. We’re taking things slow

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  awww

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  just know that when both of you are ready, just confess <3

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  I don't recommend singing day6’s i like you tho

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  SHTAP

**Felix:**  HAHAHAVDHSBZJ

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  icb

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  jinnie~ love you :*

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  D:< D:<

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  LOVE YOU TOO

**Felix:**  aggressive love. I love it

**Felix:**  #seungjin5ever

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  #seungjin5ever

**Jinnie's Minnie:**

****

**Felix:**  akahssj SO CUTEEEE

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  why are we sending couple pics now?

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  is it make jisung jealous hours?

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  I’M IN

**Minnie's Jinnie:**

****

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  lolol it’s make jisung feel lonely hours

**Felix:**  it’s make jisung ask minho out hours

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  lol

**Jinnie's** **Minnie:**  you sayin he hasn’t asked minho out yet?? And it’s already chapter 13??

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  the plot is moving too slowly for my liking

**Felix:**  lol where is he anyway

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  dunno. But he’s never late to the party

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  is he okay is he alive

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  jisung

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  jisung

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  jisung

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  JISUNG

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  oi

**Felix:**  is he sleeping already? :o

**Felix:**  wake up sungie, you’re missing out on good seungjin stuff~

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  felix, it’s only 11pm. That’s like 11am for him or something

**Felix:**  lol true. What an owl

**Han.G:**  what do you fuckers want this time

**Felix:**  oh there he is~

**Felix:**  han.G yo~

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  in his v peachy mood

**Han.G:**  listen

**Han.G:**  im not here cause i want to

**Han.G:**  im unwillingly participating in this “make jisung the 5th wheel” hours

**Han.G:**  (beautiful pics tho)

**Han.G:**  (omg my ships)

**Han.G:**  also pls stop talking about my sad love life

**Han.G:**  I'm very slowly accepting I'll be forever alone

**Han.G:**  especially now that Felix doesn't want me too

**Han.G:**  WEEPS

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  Dude just ask him out omg it's not that hard

**Han.G:**  ...not that hard he says. Then get cold feet 1663x when trying to ask Seungmin out. Invalid opinion

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  he sang a hard day6’s song tho, what a brave man

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  AFHDHSF 

**Han.G:**  FCK HAHAH ok I'll give him credit for that

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  when will y’all let me live

**Felix:**  lol sungie you can live with me and Changbin then. Together forever

**Han.G:**  ...I don't do poly but I can try

**Han.G:**  I love how Felix is already thinking about the future oof we love a man with vision

**Felix:**  lol mdjdhfjf

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  Jisung will be that freeloader friend living on changlix’s couch

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  eating all the foods but doesn't help with the rent

**Han.G:**  ...I love one (1) man with vision. Spoiler hint: his name is not Seungmin nor Hyunjin

**Felix:**  lol. What were you doing before this anyway? 

**Han.G:**  I was sleeping ZzZzz then was rudely interrupted

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  at 11pm?!

**Han.G:**  actually I passed out at 8pm

**Felix:**  passed out??

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  Jisung asleep by 8pm? what world are we in right now? Are we in the twilight zone?

**Han.G:**  back off, I was EXHAUSTED. I didn't sleep for 2 days. 48 hours! 2880 minutes! 172800 seconds!

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  Icb Jisung got all the converted time right

**Han.G:**  Google is my best friend. Unlike y’all (- Felix. He my bestest friend)

**Felix:**  Jisung why weren't you getting any sleep the past couple of days :( that's not healthy!

**Han.G:**  s’all good! I was working on some songs and lyrics!

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  look, we know you need an outlet for your Minho feels man, but don't sacrifice your health like that

**Han.G:**  MINHO FEELS. Icb

**Han.G:**  I mean you're not wrong tho

**Han.G:**  and it’s no big deal guys, I got my sleep just now

**Felix:**  if we know you were sleeping after being awake for 48 hours, we wouldn't have woken you up

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  yeah man. Go back to sleep!

**Han.G:**  like I said, it's not that I don’t want to but my brother’s neighbors are being so fckn loud and the walls are paper thin and I can hear everything. No use trying to get back to sleep

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  what are they doing ouo

**Han.G:**  mind out of the gutter hwang, you're still a child. We all are

**Minnie's Jinnie:** WE ARE 20YO JISUNG

**Han.G:**  see? Still children

**Felix:**  lolol what are they doing then?

**Han.G:**  I don't know man...cleaning the house??

**Han.G:**  I can hear the vacuum cleaner

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  vacuuming the house at this hour??

**Han.G:**  right?? I don't know man. I mean, can't they do it in the morning? When most people aren't at home?

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  something is not right…

**Felix:**  :o you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

**Han.G:**  wait what

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  I think so…

**Han.G:**  what

**Han.G:**  what are we thinking

**Felix:**  don't be alarmed Jisung...just. Just lock the door and stay in your room

**Han.G:**  ?? What's going on 

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  JUST DO IT

**Han.G:**  wTF OK FINE

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  ok just stay there. Is your brother with you?

**Han.G:**  uh no? He's working night shift this week

**Han.G:**  wtf is going on. You guys are creeping me out

**Felix:**  just stay calm ok?

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  yeah, a serial killer lives next door, it's nothing

**Han.G:**  wHATS THE FCK

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  like. Think about it. Why would anyone clean their house at this time of the night?

**Han.G:**  uh idk cause they spill their snacks on the floor or smthn???

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  no

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  because they're cleaning the evidence and crime scene after killing someone

**Han.G:**  wtf you watch too much CSI 

**Felix:**  Jisung pls stay alive :’( I love you and I'll let you live on my couch

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  yeah man the seungjin ship needs their captain :’(

**Han.G:**  WTF STOP NO ONE DIED AND NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT

**Han.G:**  HOLY

**Han.G:**  FCK I HEARD BANGINF NOISES WTF

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  MAYBE HE’S MOVING THE BODY NOW

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  OR BODIES?

**Han.G:**  OMF AM I GONNA DIE

**Han.G:**  THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE TELL ME ITS A NIGJTMAHE

**Felix:**  JISUNGIEEEEE

**Han.G:**  aladhskks

**Han.G:**  i cant tell the difference

**Han.G:**  my reality and dream are all nightmares cause seungmin is in both of them

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  YOU LIL SHIT

**Han.G:**  OMF SOMEONES KNOCKING THE DOOR

**Han.G:**  IM REALLYB GON DIE

**Han.G:**  OH FXK I SHIILDVE ASJED MINHO OUT

**Han.G:**  YELL HIM I LOVE HIMAJDVS

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  i will yell that to him yes

**Jinnie's Minnie:** >___> ok i see how it is

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  I MEAN I WILL YELL JISUNG LOVE YOU NOT I LOVE YOU

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  k

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  MINNIEEEEE BABE

**Han.G:**  icfb IM ABOUT TO DIEBAND UR HAVUNG LOVERS QUARREL

**Han.G:**  wow even wheb im abiut to die nobidy cares abiut me

**Felix:**  I LOVE YOU JISUNGIE UR THE GREATEST FRIEND AND FELLOW SEUNGJIN SHIPPER IVE EVER HAD

**Han.G:**  FELIX T_T T_T T_T I LOVE U TOO U KNOW I LOVE U THE MOST SEUNGJIN CAN CHOKE IDK THEM

**Han.G:**  i will live on ur couch as a spirit

**Felix:** T_______T

**Han.G:**  ok enough with the telenovela wtf. U guys really think u can fool me HAH

**Felix:**  hahahahahah

**Han.G:**  but seriously tho, someones knocking on the door. Should i open?

**Felix:**  jisung, it’s already past midnight. Just ignore it

**Han.G:**  i have this the tendency to go against what ppl say….

**Felix:**  JISUNG NO

**Felix:**  WHAT IF ITS REALLY A SERIAL KILLER

**Han.G:**  then just my luck i guess

**Felix:**  JISUNG NO

**Han.G:**  JISUNG YES

**Felix:**  SEUNGMIN HYUNJIN GET BAXK HERE AND STOP YHE SQUIRREL

**Han.G:**  HAH no one can stop me. Im opening the door

**Felix:**  WTF JISUNG

**Felix:**  jisung come back

**Felix:**  HAN JISUNG

**Minnie's Jinnie:**  omg was i too late

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  ….

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  rip. You will be missed

**Felix:**  omg

  
  
  


**Han.G:**  im alive unfortunately

**Felix:** WTF R U OK I WAS WORRIED

**Minnie's Jinnie:** DUDE WTF

**Jinnie's Minnie:** i know i said you will be missed but you’re back too soon

**Han.G:** I DIDNT MISS U EITEHR BIJ

**Han.G:** and im ok

**Han.G:** kinda? You wouldnt believe who knocked on the door

**Jinnie's Minnie:**  was it satan wanting to fetch you and take you back to where you belong?

**Han.G:** how is that even possible when satan himself is busy dating hwang hyunjin ooof D;

**Jinnie's Minnie:** AKAHHSKSHSK

**Minnie's Jinnie:** i’m-

**Felix:**  im too worried to laugh jisung pls but glad youre ok. I thought u were kidnapped by serial killer

**Felix:**  like i was this close to calling the cops

**Han.G:** sorry boys

**Han.G:** but pls call the cops. Somebody stole my heart and he lives next door

**Felix:** ???

**Minnie's Jinnie:** already moving on to a different man?

**Han.G:** NEVER

**Han.G:** MY HEART IS MINHOS

**Han.G:** #5EVER

**Jinnie's Minnie:** i dont understand you

**Han.G:** its ok boo, no fools do

 

**_Jinnie's Minnie_ ** _ has left the chat. _

 

**Han.G:** HAHAHAHA COME BACK

**Minnie's Jinnie:** sIGH

**Felix:** its like almost 3am now omg is jisung ever gonna tell us who the person knocking on his door was

**Han.G:** OH I ALMOST FORGOT

**Han.G:** iT WAS MINHO

**Han.G:** THE LOML

**Han.G:** HE MOVED NEXT DOOR AND WAS ASKING TO BORROW SUGAR

**Han.G:** like holy sht what the fck is up with our fate

**Han.G:** clearly the whole universe wants us to get together

**Minnie's Jinnie:** sigh if only you’d man up ask him out already

**Han.G:** hey D:<

**Felix:** hyunjin is right

**Han.G:** !!!! IM HURT FELIX

**Han.G:** 3am felix is not my favorite felix

**Felix:** well did you ask him out?

**Han.G:** ...not yet

 

**_Minnie's Jinnie_ ** _ has left the chat _

**_Felix_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**Han.G:** guys? :’(

**Han.G:** ok goodnight

**Han.G:** i love you all

**Han.G:** and i love minho

**Han.G:** i wish i can convince myself i am good enough for him


	14. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin, the 6-months-older-hyung, has a serious talk with Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's been a while :)

**jisunghan, seungjin <3**

 

 **jisunghan:** so hypothetically speaking

 **jisunghan:** no one wants to ask someone out again after they were rejected

 **jisunghan:** even though the rejection wasn’t a rejection in the first place but a mistake/misunderstanding

 

**seungjin <3, jinseung <3**

 

 **seungjin <3:**  !!

 **jinseung <3: ** ??

 **seungjin <3: ** [screenshot]

 **seungjin <3:  **what do i say to that

**seungjin <3:**

****

**jinseung <3:  **omg is he talking about minho??

 **seungjin <3: **I THINK SO

 **seungjin <3:  **WHY ME THO WHEN THERE’S FELIX AND YOU

 **seungjin <3:  **i am emotionally inept for this

 **jinseung <3:  **that’s not true! Ask him why he brought that up

 **jinseung <3:  **just talk to him like you always do

 **seungjin <3:  **what if i say the wrong thing? Shsksl

 **jinseung <3:  **you won’t!

 **seungjin:**...ok here goes nothing u_u

 

**jisunghan, seungjin <3**

 

 **seungjin <3:  **you really think so?

 **seungjin <3:  **if it were you, would you give up that easily without finding out for sure you were rejected? Or at least find out why?

 **jisunghan:** well, i mean...i’ve never been rejected before, so…

 **seungjin <3:  **it’s cause you never grow some balls to ask your crushes out

 **jisunghan:** SHUT UP

 **jisunghan:** i know who i am

 **jisunghan:** my crushes deserve better than someone like me

 **jisunghan:** i’m content just liking them from afar

 **seungjin <3:  **what

 **jisunghan:** what

 **seungjin <3:  **Jisung

 **jisunghan:** seungmin

 **seungjin <3:  **do you actually really feel that way?

 **seungjin <3:  **that you’re not worthy to be with them??

 **seungjin <3:  **and uh. It’s hyunjin ._.

 **jisunghan:** WAIT WHAT

 **jisunghan:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE SEUNGMIN

 **jisunghan:** wHY DOES YOUR NAME START WITH AN S INSTEAD OF J OR H

 **jisunghan:** aND WHY IS YOUR PROFILE PIC SEUNGMIN

 **seungjin <3:  **because there is no jin without seung

 **seungjin <3:  **because seung completes jin

 **seungjin <3:  **and my picture is of seungmin because he is so cute and handsome and sweet and i’m proud he’s my boyfriend and i want everyone to know that

 **jisunghan:** wtf

 **jisunghan:** you guys are so gross

 **jisunghan:** and soft and cute IT PHYSICALLY HURTS ME

 **jisunghan:** AND I LOVE IT. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH

 **seungjin <3:  **there is no room for another person in our heart and this relationship but thank you though. I appreciate it

 **jisunghan:** ok listen

 **jisunghan:** if i had to choose a pairing to live with for the rest of my life, i’d pick changlix over seungjin in a heartbeat

 **jisunghan:** you know why?

 **jisunghan:** because felix actually loves me. I’d probably ask changlix to live next to seungjin though because i love seungjin too but don’t tell them i said that

 **seungjin <3:  **they already knew

 **jisunghan:** GASPS BUT HOW

 **jisunghan:** they knew even without me saying it?!

 **seungjin <3:  **bij plz he’s so vocal about it, the whole world knows

 **jisunghan:** well dang ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

 **seungjin <3:  **uh i know what you’re trying to do sungie

 **jisunghan:** what am i trying to do?

 **seungjin <3:  **changing the topic!

 **jisunghan:** uhh

 **seungjin <3:  **tell me if you actually think you’re not worthy of anyone

 **seungjin <3:  **tell me why you feel that way

 **jisunghan:** sdfjgsfjk

 **jisunghan:** is this really hyunjin

 **seungjin <3:  **yes

 **jisunghan:** Why are you so serious asfjkhdsh it’s unnerving

 **seungjin <3:  **because this is serious

 **jisunghan:** sgjlgshldk i just

 **jisunghan:** idk ok

 **jisunghan:** i mean i guess my past crushes were all amazing people?? And i’m just the boring and annoying me

 **jisunghan:** like...they deserve to be with someone better

 **seungjin <3:  **you deserve someone good too, sungie. I mean it. Stop belittling yourself

 **seungjin <3:  **me and seungmin and felix love and care about you. We want you to be happy

 **jisunghan:** i

 **jisunghan:** i know

 **seungjin <3:  **you better mean it or we will have to...idk. kiss and hug and remind you that everyday. Is that what you want?!

 **jisunghan:**...maybe

 **seungjin <3:  **see, i thought so too

 **seungjin <3:  **eh wait

 **seungjin <3:  **WHAT

 **jisunghan:** IM KIDDING HAHAH

 **jisunghan:** why would i need you guys to tell me that every day omg pls don’t be so gross. And keep your lips to yourself pls thanks aldnsksl

 **seungjin <3:  **i mean...i don’t think felix would mind actually

 **jisunghan:** hm….

 **seungjin <3:  **ANYWAY

 **seungjin <3:  **you were saying something about Minho

 **jisunghan:** when did i mention him ?_?

 **seungjin <3:  **pls. You can’t fool me

 **seungjin <3:  **are you waiting for him to ask you out again?

 **jisunghan:** uh maybe?

 **jisunghan:** i mean.

 **jisunghan:** OK. FINE. I AM.

 **jisunghan:** but it’s not happening yet and maybe

 **jisunghan:** i’m just feeling a little bit sad about it

 **jisunghan:** what if he won’t ever ask again, you know?

 **seungjin <3:**  then you can try asking him instead?

 **jisunghan:** i wish it was that easy.

 **jisunghan:** but i’m scared of rejection. What if he’d already moved on? What if he said no? What if i read this all wrong and he didn’t actually like me like that? I really like him a lot but

 **jisunghan:** i don’t want to risk ruining our friendship

 **seungjin <3:  **sungie, YOU literally told me this before when i had doubts about asking seungmin out: how would you know how he feels about you if you don’t ask him about it?

 **seungjin <3:  **i know it’s scary. I’ve been there. And i know for sure you will regret it too if you don’t do anything about this

 **seungjin <3:  **if you like him, then tell him that. Don’t wait until it’s too late

 **jisunghan:** i...guess you’re right.

 **jisunghan:** i’m just really scared. To the point that it’s actually quite ridiculous and pathetic haha

 **seungjin <3:  **jisungie…

 **seungjin <3:  **i know felix will only arrive the day after tomorrow. You wanna come over to mine and seungmin’s dorm tonight?

 **jisunghan:** actually...yeah i’d love that. Being alone drives me fckn crazy lol

 **seungjin <3:  **ok. You can stay over until felix gets back if you want. We’ll talk and figure something out

 **seungjin <3:  **i’m sure seungmin will help figure something out. He’s smart and rational uwu

 **jisunghan:** i wish i could agree with you

 **seungjin <3: **HEY DONT BE RUDE

 **jisunghan:** hahahahaha i’m kidding!

 **jisunghan:** and hyunjin

 **jisunghan:** thank you. For everything

 **jisunghan:** omg that felt weird ljshjaglz

 **seungjin <3:  **that was cringey ngl

 **jisunghan:** adkhsj we should get back to bickering and being dumb and salty of each other

 **seungjin <3:  **agreed. I feel like i lost 10 years of my life from being nice to you

 **jisunghan:** bij, same. Go away. Leave me alone now

 **seungjin <3:  **blease, you’re the one who wanted my precious attention. BYE IM BLOCKING YOU NOW

 **jisunghan:** you cant block me if i block you first. HAH

 **seungjin <3:  **wHATEVER

 **jisunghan:** wHATEVER

 **seungjin <3:  **((come early later, there will be chicken and pizzas))

 **jisunghan:** ((nice. Love you bros))

 **seungjin <3:  **((eww. Love you too))

 **jisunghan:** HAHAH I WILL SCREENSHOT THIS FOR FUTURE USE

 **seungjin <3:  **...you know what, screw you. You’re officially uninvited to come over to our dorm

 **jisunghan:**  lelelele be there in half an hour

 **seungjin <3:  **tsk. Be careful


End file.
